17
by NightLion98
Summary: Harry Styles' one of the biggest heartthrobs on campus,- including Louis Tomlinson,- but he's never had any feelings for any of the girls who so desperately want him. He's only ever wanted Louis, and Louis only. But there's someone else who wishes for Harry's love... (Multi-chapter; Larry Stylinson and other bormances. Some chapters will contain explicit content.)
1. Stalking 17

**A/N:**

**Louis****: *stares at fanfic, glaring***

**Moonlight****: Uhh... *sweat drop* What's the matter, Lou?**

**Louis****: You know damn well.**

**Moonlight****: Yeah; It's Larry Stylinson! So what?!**

**Louis****: OH, YOU KNOW WHAT, MOONLIGHT!**

**Niall****: *sweat drop* Well, while they do 'ir thing; This is a multi-chapter Larry Stylinson fic, with a couple other bromances and 'tings. **

**Zayn****: Some of the chapters will be rated either T, M, or MA - depending on sumt and language. (This one being T.)**

**Liam****: Moonlight does **_**not **_**own One Direction; Louis Tomlinson; Harry Styles; Liam Payne; Niall Horan; Zayn Mailk, or any of the other people who may be featured in this fanfiction. This goes for the entirety of the fanfic - she won't own us in the next chapter or the one after. :)**

**Niall****: Does own the fanfiction whole-souled, though! :D**

**Harry****: And this chapter is in thrid-person, but a few chapters - or parts of some - may be in first-person, as either me or one of the other boys. We'll let you know when! :D So; Please, just enjoy the read and leave a review if you have the time! Thank you very much, Loves. **

* * *

_~Stalking 17~_

Harry had eyed Louis Tomlinson for years; Mentally undressing the lad, and having his way with him. But this was only a mere dream - How would he ever be able to tap _that_? To feel the elder lad beneath him, giving into Harry's dominance? Asking for more? Begging.

Harry wasn't a homosexual, or even bi. He was asexual. He never in his 19 years had fantasied or longed for a womens body - or a mans. Only Louis'.

Louis looked so welcoming. Piercing sea-blue eyes; Fluffy, light-brown hair; Bigger biceps than you would've thought for such a sweet face. And thighs like you couldn't believe - He by far had the plumpest bum on campus.

All the girls swooned over him and several other lads in particular; Harry himself being one of them.

Harry Styles was quite the pretty boy: Curly, - almost as if he had a perm, - dark chocolate hair. Greener than green eyes. One defined dimple in either cheek, that showed when he smiled - a smile that could capture any girls heart.

Harry, of course, never returned any of the feelings of his admirers. He did humor a few, though: Taking them out on little dates, telling them how beautiful they looked, giving them flowers and small gifts. He enjoyed seeing others happy, and since he would never have a serious relationship with anyone of them, he figured the lest he could do was give a few girls their dream date - in all humility.

Harry was close friends with the other few boys whom caught everyones eyes: 20 year old Zayn Malik, and 19 year olds Liam Payne, and Niall Horan.

Zayn Mailk was more the mysterious type out of the lads - keeping a bad boy feel to him. Quiet and a little on the shy side. He was dark-skined, with jet black hair, that usually stood in a quiff. Big hazle eyes, with the longest, thickest, lashes you'd ever seen. Sharp cheekbones, a narrow face, and to top it off with plump lips. He was obviously the most beautiful boy in the university.

Liam was sweet and kind, which made him popular with the ladies. Buzzed brown hair and deep brown eyes. Thick eye brows and thick lips - Always a sweet smile was their form. And an unmistakable birthmark branded his neck. Doll boy...

Niall was the guy who always made a girl laugh. He was quite the big eater, so he was always up to grab a bite with whomever wanted to, so he had most likely gone out with the most women. He's also pinned as the listener: If any girl had a problem, he'd be happy to listen - and wouldn't interrupt. His boyish looks always caught a womans attention: Beach blond, choppy hair, with brown highlights, usually in a small quiff. Bright, blue eyes. Small freckles dotted his always-rosy cheeks. Not to mention he was an exchange student from Ireland - the luck of the Irish always gets the girl.

"'Ey, Harry."

With a start, Harry whipped his head around, the Irish lad knocking him out of his thoughts back into reality.

"Hey, Nialler." He smiled slightly, though his dimples still quite defined.

"Having sex with Tomlinson again?" he teased.

Harry's face flushed. "What?!" he gasped. "T-That's absurd!"

"Please," Niall rolled his eyes. "I know tat's what 'er thinkin' about; No man ever sits around smiling like an idiot while 'er tinking of anything other than sex."

"Funny you should say Louis, then."

"Well, he's the only person I've ever seen you look twice at - must be 'im." He patted Harry on the back. "That's OK, though, lad. Between you and me," He lowered his tone to a whisper. "I'm gay."

Harry was taken aback. He would've never thought another one of the most eyed boys in school wouldn't have an interest in the girls who eyed him. He thought he was the only one. He thought he was alone.

"R-Really?" he stuttered.

"Really, really." Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Niall changed the subject. "So, waddaye' got for lunch?"

Harry laughed, and told his friend the answer to his usual question, then proceeded to give him some.

**_-17-_**

"Vas' happening, Har?" Zayn questioned the boy who looked far deeper in thought than The Thinker.

Harry shook his head, curls bouncing. "Whaa- Oh, nothing. Just, contemplating something..."

"And what would that be?" asked Liam.

"Uh... Has Niall ever told you something... a bit... _off_, about himself?" he counter-asked; wanting desperately to talk to someone about it, but didn't want to give away his friends secert if his other close friends' didn't know.

"That kids a bit off. Period," Zayn kid.

"That he's gay?" blurted Liam.

Harry's eyes widened. "Y-Yeah..."

Zayn's laid-back demeanor didn't flicker in the slightest, so he must've known already, as well.

"Yeah - That surprised me, too. But then it didn't seem that strange after awhile, and I didn't think about it at all anymore." He smiled at Harry, as if to say "it's OK", though he wasn't sure why. Harry already knew there was nothing wrong with thinking about Niall's secert. But... was there?

"Well, that's what I've been contemplating." Harry took a breath. "Did you know I'm asexual?" He winced, afraid of what might conspire once the words left his mouth.

"Figured," Zayn said flatly, Liam nodding in agreement.

Harry seemed disappointed. Was he unable to hide _anything_? "Oh... ooooo-kaayy..." He chuckled nervously.

"Although," started Liam, "you seem a little more on the guy side, if you ask me."

Harry blinked. "Meaning...? I'm more of _a_ guy, leanind toward women? Or, I swing _toward _the guys?"

"Swing toward the guys," Zayn answered quickly for Liam. Li nodded.

"You like that Louis Tomlinson, don't you?" Liam asked, carefully.

Harry blushed, then nodded.

"He seems like more of a girl, so in a way you could say you swing toward the laides," Zayn said smugly.

Harry flushed with rage. That offened him more than imaginable, though he couldn't wrap his head around why. Why? He hadn't even talked to Tomlinson once. He didn't know a thing about him.

He fought off the urge to say something defensive, and instead replaced it with: "I think I'll go talk to Louis. Introduce myself to a fellow heartthrob." Harry put on a fake smile, still bubbling with anger.

"Wish you luck, lad. I'm sure you'll be able to bed that ass in no time!" Zayn looked as cheerful as ever. He didn't seem sarcastic - he seemed genuinely excited for his friend.

Harry's rage died down at this, and he laughed.

"Maybe you can serenade him with that beautiful voice of yours." Liam giggled. "Get Niall to play the guitar."

"Better yet; I can play the triangle!" Zayn joked. They laughed together for a moment. Harry got up and set off on his mission.

"Where are you going?" called Liam.

"To see Louis!"

"Now?!" they both protested.

"Yes! Why not?! I've only waited three years!"

The boys wished him luck, as he ran the corner out of the dormitory. He quickly slid his phone from his pocket. He sent a text message to Niall.

**SENT: **_**Nialler**_**, 5:47 pm**

_**Im going 2 talk 2 lou, im gonna actually talk 2 him. OMG!**_

Send.

A reply came with a ringtone of delicate chymes. It read:

**INBOX: **_**Nialler**_**, 5:47 pm**

_**OMFG! GO GETTEM, GURL!**_

Harry laughed loudly.

He was so excited he could bearly stand it. He felt his pluse pounding in his neck, and he couldn't wipe the grin from this face. He was finally going to talk to this boy who'd tugged at his heartstrings for the pass three years. He was finally going to have a chance.

He ran through the courtyard, heading toward the football field, where he was bound to find Louis praticing - He was caption of the colleges team.

"Harry!"

_No... NOT, NOOOOOW! _

Harry flipped around to see a fimiliar face; One of his groupies, and one he recently took out on a lovely dinner cruse. Did we mention Harry's wealthy?

"Uh, oh. Hi, Taylor." He flashed a gentle smile, one quite in contrast with the nervousness and excitement he had inside - along with slight irritation.

Not now, Taylor.

"How are you today, Harry?" she said sweetly.

Taylor Swift was a soft-spoken girl who seemed much younger than she actually was. She was 23, older than Louis. She had dated the majority of boys on campus, and although she hadn't been steady with Styles, he was one of the biggest dates she'd had, looking at it from a "who's-higher-in-society" standpoint.

_What? She just wants idle chit-chat?! _Harry was dumbfounded. It was obvious he was in a hurry, yet she stopped him with nothing of matter to say. "I-I'm fine. In a bit of a hurry, though, actually-"

"I noticed that. Where're you off to?"

_None of your business, nosy bitch._ "I'm looking for someone. I'm sorry, but I don't wanna chance losing them. Excuse me." He started off again, leaving Swift in his dust.

_Harry seemed annoyed...? I hope I'm not too much of a burden... _She let that small thought linger in her mind for a long time after.

Harry finally came up to the field, and he spotted him right off.

Louis, in his white and black jersey, the number 17 - along with his name - marked his back. He was skillfully batting the soccer ball back and forth between his feet. Harry stood in awe, just watching him. Beads of sweat trickled down his brow, his damp hair plastered to his forehead. And his lips perked in a smile. You could tell he really loved his game.

Harry watched Louis' eyes, focused souly on the ball. Harry continued to only watch instead of attempting to do what he ran all the was across campus for - to talk. But Louis' eyes quickly breaking to Harry's snapped him out of his trance.

_Oh shit._

Harry started to feel panic in his chest. Louis just caught his long-time stalker in action. No matter what, Harry could not deny his relationship with Louis was that of a stalker and his prey.

Harry didn't know if he should act like he had just gotten there, and go talk to him. Or run. He chose the latter.

Still keeping eye contact with Tomlinson, he ran awkwardly to his left, franticly searching for a place to hide himself. He ducked behind a tree.

_What the __**hell **__is wrong with me?! I just __**ran away **__like a little kid who got caught in the cookie jar! AND DIDN'T GET THE FREAKING COOKIE!_

He breathed hard. His heart felt like it could jump out of his chest - Instead it dropped to his stomach.

"You alright, lad?" Louis' voice rang in Harry's ears. "You look as if you just seen a ghost...!"

Harry's eyes were still as big as saucers, and instead of his cheeks being rosy-red with embarrassment, he was as pale as a sheet in horror. He looked up, back into those sea-blue eyes.

"Uhh..." He was starstruck. _Talk. Just talk, you idiot! _"I-I'm okay... S-Sorry about... _that_."

Louis laughed. "About watching me? I'm flattered that someone had taken the time when it wasn't needed! Thanks, mate!" He reached down a hand to help Harry to his feet. He wipped his sweaty palm on his pants, then took the offer.

"Thanks," he murmured, looking to his feet, blushing.

"So, in the three years we've been at the same school _and_ college, I've never properly introduced myself." Harry's head flipped up again. "Tomlinson; Louis Tomlinson." He flashed Harry a smile, and Harry smiled back.

"Pleasure. I'm Harry Styles." He reached for Louis' hand for a shake, but Louis took his hand and drew Harry closer to him, and wrapped his other arm around him in embrace. But he quickly pulled away.

"Oi!" He facepalmed. "Sorry - I got you stinky. I wasn't thinking, sorry."

Harry blinked. Oh, if only Lou knew how that sweaty hug went straight to his dick. "No. That's alright. It doesn't bother me." He crossed his legs, trying to rub away his little-big issue. "Well it was a pleasure chatting with you, but I've gotta run," Harry said, rushed by his hardening erection.

"Okay. Lets get together sometime, you're a lovely lad."

Harry perked up. "Okay! Sure!"

"See you around!" Louis walked off back up the small hill to the field, and started back at praticing.

Harry walked slowly to the closest building, trying to comprehend what had just conspired. Did he... kind of just make plans to a... date, with Louis Tomlinson? He slid down the wall, thinking about the feel of Louis' chest against his. His heat enveloping him. The musky smell of his dampend skin.

He closed his eyes in bliss.

_Oh god... I think I'm in love._

* * *

**Moonlight****:...And there's the first chapter! (Good lord, that took forever to re-type from my phone... ^^;)**

**Harry****: You write these things on your **_**phone**_**?**

**Moonlight****: Y-Yeah... what's wrong with that? It's just I don't really get on **_**my **_**computer in the day anymore, so I usually just start writing in a text when I get an idea of something for a story or poem. Anyways-**

**Zayn****: You write poems?**

**Moonlight****: -_- Yes. OKAY, SO-**

**Zayn****: Cool!**

**Moonlight****: OKAY CAN EVERYONE; **_**PLEASE **_**BE QUIET FOR HALF A SECOND?! **

**Liam****: Geez...**

**Moonlight****: *sigh*... I really hope you liked it. It always seems that my writings are so much better when I first write them out, - ON MY PHONE - but once I reread them a few times over it sucks. **

**It WILL get better! (Hopefully...) Maybe-**

**Louis****: Because it's crap now! :D**

**Moonlight****:...You bastard. e_e *ahem* Maybe my depression will clear soon and my writings will benefit, **_**Louis**_**. -_- I hope it didn't bore you or seem ridiculously cheesy. *sweat drop* Thanks so very much for taking the time to read, please review! :D**

**Niall****: Please! *gives reader a Horan Hug***

**(Written March, 13th - Just in case I don't upload it within the month. -_- Which wouldn't seem too outta character... OH, LOOKIE THERE! I DIDN'T! :D)**


	2. Taylor's Song and Niall's Truth

**A/N:**

**Moonlight****: *nodding head to the melody of **_**Look After You**_** - Louis cover* "...And I'll look after yoo-uuu...!"**

**Louis****: Not sure what you're trying to prove... but either way... still hate you for shipping Larry.**

**Moonlight****: DAMN YOU!**

**Liam****: Here's the second chapter of **_**17**_**. (Written ahead of time; March 14th.) It's rated T, as well. Nothing crazy-wild yet...!**

**Zayn****: I'm actually pretty scared for once it gets there, to be brutally honest.**

**Moonlight****: *evil grin* As you should be, my dear Zayn. As well you should be...**

**Niall****: Please, we hope you've been enjoying the fic thus far! T'anks for taking the time to read, babes. And fer' the Favorites and feedback on the pervious chapter. Review for Moon.**

**Harry****: Third-person, still, by the way! Okay: Continue on reading!**

* * *

_~Taylor's Song and Niall's Truth~_

After sitting in blissful-longing for what felt like hours, Harry drew to his feet and started back to his dorm.

It was a large university: Two, three-story dorms for the girls, and two for the boys. For the time Harry had been here, he never once seen Louis in his particular dormitory. Although there's a chance he just hadn't "bumped" into him. (Doubtful.)

Harry paced back again through the courtyard, the one where he always ate at lunch. He noticed Taylor sitting at one of the many empty bench-tables, with her guitar in hand, paper and pencil set before her.

_Maybe I should apologize for just bailing like I did - she didn't __**mean**__ to be a nuisance. _Harry smirked at himself. "Hey, Taylor...!" he called, walking in her direction.

She twirled her head around, an expression of joy played on her red lips - one of enlightenment in her dark blue eyes.

"Hi, Harry!" She attentively set her guitar on the table, and turned herself around to stand. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you earlier." Her eyes flickered from Harry's down to her feet.

"That's alright. I was just a little flustered." He smiled kindly, tucking the few blond strains of strayed Taylor's hair behind her ear. "Sorry if I seem irritated." _It was only because I was._

"Oh, that's okay... Did you find who you were looking for?" she wondered innocently.

_Oh, I always do. _"Yes," he answered simply.

"Who was it?"

He wanted a sigh to escape, but he didn't want to appear as the true ass he was being. "It was Louis Tomlinson - Y'know, the caption of the universities football team?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, yes~! He's such an amazing soccer-" _Americans. Tsk, tsk. _"-player! I always cheer for him at the games..." She bit her bottom lip and her cheeks were rosy-red. Harry licked his lips hungrily, thinking of Louis, as well.

_We should get together and share our perverted Louis-thoughts sometime,_ he kid with himself.

"So - What'd he have to say?"

Harry's mind flashed to when Louis spotted him, and when he ran and hid, then about crapped his drawers when he heard Louis' voice. "Uuhh... We just properly introduced ourselves."

"What?!" Her brows traced the tone of her voice. "You haven't ever talked to him?!"

"No - not before today. But he's a nice lad. We hit it off."

"Oh, well that's good." She smiled at him.

He looked up over her shoulder and nodded toward the paper with several lines of lead that made out letters and words - That read what, Harry couldn't tell.

"How's your song coming?"

She whipped her head around unknowingly, seeming not to understand what Harry was asking. She eyed the paper with her lyrics. "Oh. G-Good."

"Would you mind me reading it?"

She said tentatively; "... No. Go ahead." She handed him the paper.

Smudged words litered the paper in fragile, cursive handwriting. Letters were re-erased multiple times until the perfect word was found and put in its place. It was a piece of art work.

Every single song, - from the many hits to the little ones that were only known to the ears who favored that artist in particular, - their first drafts were the being born of something amazing, and should be saved and hung on a wall. It was a little cliche', but that's how Harry's mind worked.

He read the words carefully:

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You fou-ound me, you fou-ound me, you found me-e-e-e_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back _

_witho-out me, witho-out me, without me-e-e-e_

_And he's lon-ong gone, when he's next to me_

_And I real-ealize: The blame is on me_

_(Chorus)_

_'Cause I know you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh! _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground_

_Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_you're drown-ing, you're drown-ing, you're drown-ing-ing-ing-ing_

_Now I hear you moved on_

_from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I've ever be_

_And no-ow I see, no-ow I see, no-ow I see-e-e-e_

_He was lo-ong gone, when he ment me_

_And I real-alize: The joke is on me, yeah!_

_(Chorus repete)_

"That's very good. You're a fantastic writer!"

"Thank you. I'm having trouble with what to put after the second chorus, though..." She frowned at the paper held in Harry's palms. "It's got me stummped."

"Hmmm..." Harry wracked his brain for a moment. "Is it alright if I give it a go?"

"Sure...!"

He flatened the paper on the cement table, taking the gnawed-on pencil into his right hand. He picked his brain for another moment longer, his brow angled in thought. He wrote in big, print letters.

_And the saddest fear, comes creeping in:_

_That you never loved me, _

_or her, _

_or anyone, _

_or anything, yeah!_

"What do you think of that?" He handed her back the paper.

"Wow. That's great! Awesome! Thank you!" She sat down with the paper and wrote out the chorus again, - only extended a bit, - after Harry's line, thus finishing the song. "There - It's done!" She wrapped her long arms around Harry's neck, and brushed her lips on his dimpled cheek, leaving behind a red stain. "Thanks again, Harry Barry!"

_Harry Barry...? What?_ "You're welcome, Love." He kissed her back on her warm, soft cheek. "Well I should run. I wanna hear that song completely once the music is finished." He winked.

"Sure thing. Bye."

"See you tomorrow." He blew her a kiss farewell. He walked away slowly, head down, having taken his phone from his pocket, once more texting Niall.

**SENT: **_**Nialler, **_**6:18 pm**

_**Talked to lou. was incredibly awkward when he caught me staring, but was nice and said we should get together sometime. i think im dead.**_

**INBOX: **_**Nialler, **_**6:19 pm**

_**ur worse than a girl. lol GOOD GOIN, LADDIE! UVE GOT A DATE! ur a playah! hes 3 yrs older than u, highfive!**_

_**-17-**_

Niall looked down at his vibrating phone, which read:

_**Messages: **_**Har**

**True dat shiz! dear god he hugged me and i got an effing boner!**

_**March 13, 6:19 pm**_

Niall's heart kept sinking more and more. He tried his very hardest to be happy for his friend, but it was only a mere show. Niall sighed.

"Sounds... like... true lo-ove, to me. Give a hug, give an er-ec-tion..." he mumbled to himself as he typed it out. He quickly clicked send. "I wish I could give that kind of hug to you, Harry..." is what he wanted to add.

_**-17-**_

**INBOX: **_**Nialler, **_**6:19 pm**

_**sounds like true luv to to me. give a hug give an erection :-D**_

Harry smiled.

**SENT: **_**Nialler, **_**6:20 pm**

_**Luv ya man. thx 4 having my back xx**_

He didn't get a reply.

* * *

**Moonlight****: So... Only two chapters in and already a filler?! **

**Louis****: Yes; You suck.**

**Moonlight****: -_- ...I was debating weather I should continue farther so that it wasn't so much of a filler, but then I thought no one would probably want to because it was going to be awfully long (as it was already getting there) - So instead I leave you with a cliff-hanger! Ah. :D (My cliff-hangers suck.)**

**Louis****: As do you.**

**Moonlight****: FOR GOD'S SAKE, LOU! GET OVER THE LARRY CRAP!...Hope you're enjoying it to some extent - at least to the point you wanna see the next chapter! ^^;**

**Thanks for reading, it means the world. **

**R&R, pwease. ^-^**

**Liam****: And because this was a filler chapter, Moonlight, love, will try 'n upload within the week! Yaaayy!~3**

**Louis****: Big-ass-whoop.**

**Harry****: Yes you are.**

**Louis****: What?**

**Harry****: Nothing.**

**Moonlight****: Once again, thanks for the reviews and the like on the last chapter! I'm filled with joy whenever I see them! *glomps fantasic, wonderful, greatly apperciated reader***

_**I Knew You Were Trouble **_**- Taylor Swift.**


	3. Niall's Pain Over a Pint Of Beer

**A/N:**

**Louis****: Here's chapter three of Moon's, *sigh* **_**Larry**_**, fanfiction. **

**Moonlight****: You introduced it~! Does that mean you forgive me?**

**Louis****: Possibly... *flashes sassy expression* Anyways: This ones rated T- wait. M, for use of fowl language.**

**Niall****: We really hope yer' enjoin' the fic. Moonlight knows it's been a wee-bit slow, but it's picking up. :)**

**Liam****: It's still third-person, Harry wants me to point out. Only it's focus on whom jumps around a bit.**

**Moonlight****: Thanks for the Favorites and feeback! Hope you like it the chapter!**

* * *

_~Niall's Pain Over a Pint of Beer~_

Harry paid no mind to the fact that Niall didn't send a reply within the minutes.

There were many times when the boys had been corresponding between texts then something would come up and they wouldn't be able to respond for long periods. Maybe even just answering the message in person the next time they met - if it was even that important.

But little did Harry know the reason why Horan hadn't replyed: He was terribly depressed about Louis and Harry... _Larry,_ he came up with. _They'll be called Larry, and be ten times the heartthrobs they 'er now. Or maybe they'll be rejected? Maybe both. But it doesn't matter, _he reasoned, _because Harry will never love me... the way I love him. _

He sighed and exited out of Harry's message folder, then entered into anothers.

_**Messages: **_**Li**

**idk what to do, liam. i cant take it, this larry thing (thats what im calling harry and tomlinson) have u gotten the report?**

_**March 13, 6:24 pm**_

_**Messeges: **_**Li**

**No, not yet. harry hasnt gotten back yet. why? whatd he say?**

_**March 13, 6:25 pm**_

Niall thought long about what Harry had said: Why had what he said made him quake so? He sighed in frustration.

Surely Liam would understand - he told him everything, and he was always so helpful and made Niall feel so much better after they talked. He loved Liam very much. But not in the way he loved Harry, and he knew that.

_**Messeges: **_**Li**

**he said lou hugged him and gave him a boner. how can a simple hug do that** **if hes not in luv?**

_**March 13, 6:26 pm**_

He felt so shallow for wondering this. He knew Harry couldn't possibly be in love with someone he merely met for the first time. ...Right?

After a few minutes a reply vibrated his crotch. He left the phone where it lay in his lap and read the text.

_**Messeges: **_**Li**

**Niall, hes been watching this lad for the pass 3 years. just watching. and fantasizing about fucking his brains out. im sure he got one b/c hes only imagined his touch for so long. then once he really got it, it had caused that reaction - an erection. ;P that could be it. he really cant be in luv, tho, nialler. xx im so sorry ur so depressed, lad. i luv u.**

_**March 13, 6:28 pm**_

Niall realized as he read this messege, - in Liam's hard appempt to cheer him up, - that nothing anyone could say or do would make him feel content again, because Harry still had some kind of feelings for Louis. And Lou only.

_**-17-**_

Harry slammed open the door to Liam and Zayn's shared room with extreme overreaction. "I talked to Louis..." His head was faced toward the floor, but his eyes spied up through his thick locks. "And he's amazayn."

Zayn laughed and jumped to his feet from his sitting position in his gaming chair, while Liam sat quietly on his bed, smiling sadly, phone in hand.

"I see you already made it to first base!" Zayn joked, hinting at the bright red lipstick stain.

He laughed and shook his head, rubbing the stain off with his sleeve. "Bumped into Taylor-"

"So what'd he say, man?! Was he sassy? I hear he's sassy!" Zayn really _was _excited.

"No - He wasn't sassy, but he was sexy!"

He rumbled fast through his story of his meeting Louis Tomlinson, bubbling with excitment. Zayn listened intently, smiling and laughing; Liam smiling, trying to focus on Harry's words and those only, but poor Niall crept back into his thoughts. While Harry was bouncing with joy, Niall was alone in his dorm, laying in darkness, sobbing with depression.

"Oh, thank god Niall isn't here..." Liam mistakenly murmured to himself.

Harry haltered in mid-sentence. "-What was that, Li?" he wondered, still on a rush.

Liam shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind." He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Harry shrugged. "Anyways..." he continued on about Louis.

_**-17-**_

"Man, Harry really gets going when he talks about that Lou kid. I'm surprised he was able to contain himself from saying anything for three years. He's got a hell of a lot of self-control," Zayn said into the empty air, startling Liam. The two close boys hadn't said a word to each other since Harry left back to his own room, which had been almost two hours ago.

"Yeah..." Liam replyed simply.

"What's the matter, Li? You okay?" Zayn propped his head on his left hand, looking at Liam, who was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Niall," was all he said.

Zayn's thick brows creased in confusion. "Huh? What about him?" Then he made the connection. "Oohh... Poor lad. I can only imagine what he's feeling right now. Does he know what they talked about?" he wondered with concern.

"I don't know: I know he knows the part about Har getting an erection, but that's all he mentioned."

"So you were texting him..." Zayn mumbled, mostly to himself. "Well, Harry probably didn't have the patience to text him everything - Maybe that's all he told him?" Zayn suggested hopefully.

"Possibly."

Zayn droped his arm over the side of the bed, letting his head fall into the fluffy pillow. He could tell Liam wasn't in the mood for chit-chat or probably anything else. "Good night, Liam. Love you," he murmured, still eyeing him.

Liam looked over and smiled. "Love you, too."

Zayn reached over and turned off his bedside lamp, and closed his eyes.

_**-17-**_

He was startled awake by the buzzing and ringing of an obnoxious tune.

Zayn, still half asleep, fumbled his long fingers around the nightstand until they found his iPhone. He quickly turned down the goddamned forsaken thing. Why had it been on high, anyways?

He squinted his eyes against the bright light.

_**Messages: **_**Niall**

**i dont wanna wake li, only wish to bother u :-) i cant sleep, wanna grab a pint?**

_**March 14, 1:43 am**_

Zayn's limp fingers stuggled to type the words.

_**Messages: **_**Niall**

**Sure, laddie. I'nm up for a beeer. Give me a little bite to get ready.**

_**March 14, 1:43 am**_

That was a lie.

The last thing Zayn wanted to do was get out of his warm bed, and go out into the freezing, night air. But he'll do anything for a firend: And if going out at two o'clock in the morning for a drink is what he wants, it's the lest he can do.

He got up quietly and got dressed (in he dark) in a pair of black skinny jeans, pulling a deep maroon tee-shirt over his head. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him before turning on the light. He took a whiz, not bothering to flush. He washed his hands then proceeded to fix his hair: Instead of taking the unnecessary time to make it in it's usual quiff, he combed his long bangs and swooped them to the right. He brushed over his always-white teeth, then flicked the light off and opened the door.

He noticed his phone lit up on the bed. He tip-toped over and read the text.

_**Messages: **_**Niall**

**ill come over to ur dorm. be there in a bit**

_**March 14, 1:44 am**_

With the feeling in Zayn's fingers regained, he texted quickly.

_**Messages: **_**Niall**

**Alright. We're gonna have a good time, mate. :) xX**

_**March 14, 1:51 am**_

Zayn slid his phone into his back pocket, then grabbed his varsity jacket from where it hang on the wall. He put it on quickly, bouncing his shoulders for it to fall into place. He slipped on his black high-tops and grabbed his wallet from the dresser top, slipping that as well into his other back pocket. He put on a gray beanie that hung where his jacket did, once hidden behind it.

Liam never having his phone turned up, he sent him a text:

_**Messages: **_**Liam**

**I went out with the Nialler for a drink. So that's where I am if I'm gone when you read this. Don't worry: I haven't been stolen. ;)**

_**March 14, 1:53 am**_

He then opened the door- to Niall standing there with his left hand in a fist, just ready to knock. They both jumped.

"Ha. Jesus. You scared me."

"I 'bout had a heart attack." Niall chuckled through a sad, and exhausted, expression. Zayn reached and tangled his fingers inbetween Niall's. He smiled. "Ready, Z?"

"Yup. I didn't give you a heart attack for nothin'...!" he joked in attempt to lighten Niall's spirits. Always successful, anybody can make him laugh no matter the situation.

They walk out of the dormitory, hand in hand.

The chilly London air flushed all warmth from either of their bodies. By the suddened cold Zayn realized Niall had soft gloves on - and he didn't.

"Ah, fuck a duck," he cursed unecessarily.

"What?" Niall flipped his head in Zayn's direction, concerned.

"I forgot my gloves."

Niall glared, then chuckled. "Wanna go back 'n get 'em?"

Zayn shook his head in dismission to the reasonible solution. "Nah. It's alright." He took his hands - unlocking his right from Niall's grasp - and suck them in his varsity jackets pockets. "This'll be fine."

Niall looked in dismay at his empty hand. He desperately needed something sure to hold on to, and Zayn's hand was so warm... So strong. "Here," Niall removed one glove then the other, holding them out to Zayn. "You can use mine."

"No, no. This is sufficient-"

"No. Tis' the _least _I can do for a guy who I woke up at a quarter 'til 2 in te' morning and demanded come get drunk with me." Niall laughed.

"I was already awake," Zayn lied, wanting to make sure Niall knew it wasn't a burden in the slightest. "Plus, you didn't deman-"

"Zayn, please. You misspelled a word, added an extra 'e' in beer, and typed 'bite' instead of 'bit'." Niall smirked. "You were half asleep while writing that. Or you were totally stoned."

Zayn whipped his head back in laughter. Niall knew too well Zayn would never do that many errors in a text if he was coherent. Zayn took the gloves from him, playfully pretending to be pissed. "Alright, clever cunt." He winked, and slipped the warm, striped gloves on over his numb hands. "Thanks."

He stuck his hands back into his pockets.

Niall's jaw gapped. "Well, you jackass; hold my hand!" He slapped Zayn's arm jokingly.

Zayn blinked, terribly confused. "Oh... Oh!" He took hold of Niall's hand once more. He laughed. "Sorry!"

Niall smiled.

He wondered if Zayn really knew how much he appreciated him. He and Liam were the ones he talked to, while with Harry, - same with how Niall was with girls, - listened. Didn't vent him his problems, didn't go to Har for advice. He was there for Harry, and was so happy Harry could find comfort in him like he did in Liam and Zayn.

He clenched Zayn's hand tightly, and pulled it up to his chest. "Love you, Z."

Zayn looked over at a seemingly-blushing Niall, but it was only the cold which made his dotted cheeks and nose red. "Love you, too, Nialler." Zayn was, instead, the one blushing.

He had no problem saying "love you" to his guy friends, and didn't have a problem holding hands, either. It was just Niall _was_ gay, and Zayn could never tell how to handle his affection.

He didn't know why, though; He knew Ni didn't have a crush or any of those kinds of feelings for him, but it was like with a girl, weather they liked him or not - The fact that he knew he liked _men_ and was kissing on and touching a _man_, made him blush.

They continued on walking in silence to a small pub about 10 blocks away once you exited the campus. Small snow flurries fell from the remote blackness above them.

Niall had tucked his nose under his scarf, muffiling his voice; "I really appreciate you putting up with me. You got up out of bed for a night walk in below freezing weather. T'ank you."

_He's still thinking he's a burden. _"It's fine, Nialler!" He smiled kindly at him. "I'll do anything for you. It's nothing for me to do this. I just hope you can feel better soon, that's all that matters. Period."

This made Niall's insides warm and he couldn't help his lips turning upward in a giant grin, hidden behind the scarf. But he merely shrugged. "If you say so."

They came up to _London's Irish Pub_. Simple, but effective. They entered the double doors, hands still tightly intertwined.

"'Eyyyy, Horan!" howled the bartener who regularly waited on Niall.

"What's up, Paul?" Niall took his coat and other winter gear off and hung it on the coat rack. Zayn followed suit, stuffing the gloves into Niall's coat pocket.

Niall took a seat at the bar.

"Waddaya' want? Your usual?" Paul asked.

_Your 'usual'? _Zayn thought to himself. He and all the boys came here, a lot - during the early evening, usually. He'd never been waited on by this Paul, nor had he ever seen him before. How often had Niall come here by his lonesome in the wee hours of the morning?

"Sure."

Zayn took a seat beside him.

Paul truned his attention toward Zayn. "And you?"

"Uhh... just a pint of your best beer. Thanks."

"Sure thing." He turned his back and started getting their drinks.

Zayn turned to Niall, looking a bit confused and quite worried. "Niall, how often do you come here?"

Before he could even open his mouth to answer, Paul did for him: "'Bout every other night. On average."

Niall nodded, confirming his words. "Yeah. That's about right."

This made Zayn take pause.

In that moment, at that instant, he wanted to wrap Niall in his arms and ask him to pour out his heart to him, and do everything in his power to help his dear pal. "... R-Really? When... when did this start?"

Niall him-hawed, contemplating the dates and there importance. "Hmm... Right around the time we got started at the U.N.I."

_Almost a year._ "Why?"

"Just did..." Zayn could tell he wasn't telling the truth; He avoided eye contact, and mumbled quietly.

"Niall. How long have you been depressed like you are now? Has it really been a year?" he requested, without anything being said about coming to this bar every other night was the cause of depression, but he was sure it had to of been.

Niall sighed, and truned his eyes toward the window, staring outside to the cold night. "It's been longer than a year, Zayn. It was ever since I noticed Harry showing intrest in Tomlinson. Which was almost two years ago, now. Only difference, there wasn't a pub within walking distance."

Zayn reached out his arms and pulled Niall into his chest. "I'm so sorry, babe. Why have you gone through all this shit without us? Why haven't you talked to me and Li?"

"Because. I can only burden you guys so much."

Zayn sighed in frustration. "Ugh, Niall...! You're not a burden! Why the hell do you continue on thinking that?!" He pulled Niall away from him and gave him a piercing glare. "We couldn't love and care about you anymore. We worry about you so much, Niall, and all we want you to do is talk to us - or have someone to.

"Loved ones aren't a burden, they are a blessing. Please, don't ever hesitate to talk to us. We'd much rather have you be comforted than see you in pain, just because you think you're a 'burden'." He did quotation gestures along with the last word.

By that time Niall was balwing, and they had gotten their first round of drinks.

The first of many more.

* * *

**Moonlight****: Annnnddd, there ya' are! Chap. THREE! *holds out three fingers***

**Louis****: ...God you're annoying...**

**Moonlight****: Uh, Lewis, you don't have to be jealous of me.**

**Louis****: DIRECTIONATOR! DIRECTIONATOR! GET HER!**

**Moonlight****: ...Sorry, this is a shitty ending A/N... Later, guys. -_-**

**Liam****: **_**Look at my face, so sweet and pure. They let me sing even though I have a stut-ter. We're hanging tough; WE PUNCH THE AIR! 'Cuz like the honey badger, we don't f*ckin' care-are-are.**_

**Harry**_**: This song was made by a gay computer. We all sing high 'cause we're neutered.**_

**1D****: **_**BABY, WE MAKE REAL BANDS GO HOME AND SLIT THEIR WRISTS. WE ARE THE SEVENTH SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE. WE'RE RUNNING NOW 'CUZ WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WATER IS. YOU DON'T KNOW-OH-OH, YOU DON'T KNOW WE'RE TERRIBLE! **_

_**YOU THOUGHT THAT BOY BANDS WERE DEAD AND GONE, BUT JUST LIKE CANCER AND AIDS WE'RE STILL GOING STRONG! TEN MILLION TWEEN GIRLS AND OLD PERVERTS CAN'T BE WRONG! LETS ALL, POINT, AND RUN! POINTING AT STUFF IS SUCH FUN! POINT, POINT!**_

_**WE DON'T KNOW WE'RE ALMOST DONE!**_

**Zayn****: **_**What's going on? I see your thong. Girl did ya' know, that I've got the same one on-on-on? We're on a beach, doing a sport. We didn't bring any beach stuff - not even shorts.**_

**Harry****: **_**Here comes a girl who was paid to be here...**_

**Louis**_**: Lets all split one lukewarm beer.**_

**1D****: **_**Me and my blokefirends all want you so desperately- Now that I say that out loud it sounds quite creepy. COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT IN DANGER OF PREGNANCY, 'CAUSE WE DON'T KNOW-OH-OH, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT BONERS ARE!...Now let's do the 'na na' part!**_

_**This is the part where we 'na na na na'. Every hit song needs a 'na na na na'. You'll wake up an night screaming 'na na na na'. **_

**Louis_: _****My**_** grandmothers nickname is 'Nana'.**_

**Harry****: **_**And now I'll point to the place where you make babies. **_***points to butt***_** I want somebody to grow old and point with me. I like the fact that we wear the same size capris. I DON'T KNOW-OH-OH, I DON'T KNOW THAT I'M GAY YET!**_

**Louis****: **_**Some day he'll come out of the closet. In five years I will OD on heroin.**_

**Niall****: *holding up *NSYNC poster* **_**One of us will be the 'Justin', I think it's me.**_

**Zayn****: **_**I don't think so, bro. I will be the 'Justin' one.**_

**Harry****: **_**Oh no, you will be the fat Fontone...!**_

**Zayn****: :( F*ck you!**

**Liam****: **_**I WILL BE IN MUSICAAALLLS!**_

_**THE KEY OF AWWWESSOOOOME!**_

**You may not have wanted the full lyrics for The Key Of Awesome's **_**What Makes You Beautiful**_** parody, but that's what you got! Deal with it. ;P**


	4. ANTNRAFWYWF

**A/N:**

**Harry****: Chapter four of Moonlight's Larry Stylinson fanfic, **_**17**_**.**

**Liam****: This one... *ahem* being rated MA, f-for strong language, the hint of alcohol abuse... and...*gulp* descriptive sexual content.**

**Zayn****: Totally disturbed.**

**Moonlight****: Oh, and this is only the begining~! Ha. Ha... MWAHAHAHA! **

**Louis****: Yay. -_-**

**Harry****: Read and review!**

* * *

_~A Night to Never Remember and Five Words You Won't Forget~_

After several pints of beer the boys were throughally drunk; A surefire way to a nasty hangover in the morning. They had thrown whatever drama and sadness out the window and loss all desegregation and self-control.

"Agh-! Zaynie, do yuu... know how _MUNCH_, I wanna slam **DUNK **Harreh right no-uw?"

Zayn blinked. "Whaa-?" Then it clicked in his alcohol-ridden brain. "Oh... Oohhh...! Y-Yeah... I catch your drift... Ya' little Irish _fuck_."

"Oii, yeah! I'd like to 'uck that little bouy sooo hard, he wouldn't beh able ta' sit for-" A burp interrupted. "for weeks..."

Paul only continued working, listening to the fellows "conversation". It wasn't out of the ordinary for Niall to speak so rudely when he was intoxicated.

"Yeah. 'Dat lad is fuggin' sexeh, Nialler - You should try 'n tap that." He nudged his elbow against Niall's arm playfully, winking at him.

"T'ust me, I would if Harry was as wasted as we are right now..." He took another drink from his iced mug. "'Cause then he wouldn't know what he was doin' and let _me_ do _'im _anyway I wanted."

"THAT'S THE WAAYY TA' GOOOOO!" Zayn barked, raising his mug to the ceiling. "HE WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT 'IM!" He got a thought... "Wanna go get Har-" He flew out of his seat, smacking at his bum. "**WHAT THE FU**-?!" He pulled the vibrating item from his pocket. "Oh. Just my phone." He waved it back and forth. He and Niall were sent into fits of laughter, holding their aching stomachs. (...But he forgot...)

"Oh shit." Niall slipped off his chair and ran to the bathroom. What proceeded was the sound of gagging.

"Godamnit..." Paul mumbled, annoyed. He went to the back room to get, what appeared to be, cleaning supplies.

Zayn took back his seat and read the text message.

_**Messages: **_**Liam**

**U damn fool. why didnt u get me up to come w/? i wouldve luved to. or did niall not want me to come?**

_**March 14, 2:37 am**_

He reread the words on the screen several times, being hard to comprehend the simplest of things in his drunken state.

_**Messages: **_**Liam**

**um, yea i dont think niall wanted you to come. cause he didnt wanna "burden" you.**

_**March 14, 2:38 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Liam**

**Dear god ur drunk out of ur gourde.**

_**March 14, 2:38 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Liam**

**no shit, sherlock.**

_**March 14, 2:39 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Liam**

**Im gonna come n walk u guys home. alright? dont leave.**

_**March 14, 2:39 am**_

Niall came out of the restroom, whipping the spit from his chin.

"Sorrie, Paul."

"That's all right, Niall."

Zayn dramaticly slammed the money owed on the counter, then stood from the bar stool. "C'mon, Niall; We're blowing this joint," he commaned sternly.

"Fine by me. I feel like shit." They walked towards the door and grabbed their things off the rack. "THANKS, PAUL! SEE YA' LATER!" Niall called, waving.

"Night, lads. See you next time. Stay safe, keep warm!"

"Will do," said Zayn, opening the door.

"Buuurrrr!" Niall shivered. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's as they walked, and buried his head in Zayn's neck. "It's _soooo_ _cooolddd_!"

Hot breath ghosted over his neck, and chills were sent tingling down his spine when he felt Niall's soft lips rub against his bare flesh. The cold shivers traveled his spine all the way down to his prick.

"Oh, what the fuck...?" he whispered to himself. _Why is little Nialler giving me a fricking boner?! I'm not gay!...Yes; I am NOT gay... Can't be... Impossible._

His eyes flashed over to catch a glimpse of Niall, and he flushed incredibly.

Niall's eyes were closed, lashes gently laced over his cheeks; His hair was a white mess atop his head, parting every which way; His lips were perked, slightly kissing Zayn's neck. Zayn not even minding the small dribble rolling down the smaller boys chin.

_Jesus! How the hell can he be so damn cute...?!_

Though Zayn hesitant, slowly moved his lips to Niall's mop of hair, and kissed tenderly.

Niall's eyes flew open. _Z-Zayn's...?_

He whipped his head up to face Zayn, and slammed his lips against his.

Zayn's eyes widened and his instinct was to pull away, but instead; he did just the opposite. He pressed into the kiss.

_W-What... am I doing? Am I really... doing this...?_

He licked Niall's top lip slowly, then pressed forcefully into his mouth. The taste of Niall was strong with alcohol, mixed with the putrid, bitter after-taste of his vomit. Niall let a out moan into Zayn's mouth, vibrating in it. His tongue swiped out from Niall's mouth and licked up the saliva escaping it.

Niall angled his head so Zayn's tongue could continue inspecting the inside of him. Niall's own tongue felt back and forth the smooth surface of Zayn's strong teeth.

Zayn's tongue rubbed the roof of his mouth, then slid down the right side to meet with Niall's tongue, and they played with each others.

Niall didn't even attempt to stop from burping, or letting it enter his kissing partners own mouth. They continued on.

This was by no means a romantic kiss, filled with love or laced with beauty; It was animalistic and sloppy, simply letting their drunken minds take full control.

Zayn pressed Niall up against the cold, stone wall of an old thirftshop. They hadn't stopped to take a breather from their snog, and they were running out of air.

Niall gasped when Zayn's cold hands sneaked up under his coat and tee-shirt to his chest, rubbing up and down his smooth, soft abdomen. He digged his hips into Niall's, slightly humping their groins together.

Moans and hot, alcohol-odored breath mingled in each others mouths.

Niall's hands reached down to the front of Zayn's lower body, sticking his freezing hand into his trousers and underwear.

"N-NIALL...!" Zayn yipped.

Niall's other hand ran round to the back of Zayn, creeping into his underwear, groping his soft bum. His left hand pumped Zayn's trobbing member quicky, causing Zayn to arch back in intense pleasure, his hands now clawing Niall's chest.

"N-N-Niall! Oohh!" Zayn moaned. _Oh my god, Niall's hand- Am I having sex? _Niall moved his right hand to Zayn's front, and helped pump the organ along with his left. "_Ahhh! _I'm almost-"

"_**WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS?!**_"

Zayn flipped around, Niall's hands still stuck inside his jeans.

"Liam?!" Niall and Zayn protested in union. "Ooohhhh, riiiiigghht..." Zayn stratched the back of his head, remembering the text from Liam he purposely ignored and disobeyed. "Hi, Liam." He blushed and smiled nervously.

Liam merely sighed, seemingly not too terribly surprised by the revelation. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Niall pulled his hands from Zayn's pants, coated in his semen. Liam about puked. "Oh, god! That's disgusting!" He looked away, waving his hand. "Please; Hide your hands somewhere, Niall. I won't be able to see them for long before I throw up..."

Niall looked down, blushing, dejected. _What... What did we just do...? _He put his hands behind his back, clasping them together. "Alright..." he murmured.

Liam looked back at the two boys, whom he _shouldn't _have to babysit nonstop. They looked like two puppies, cornered, about to be caught by the dog catcher: Zayn standing in front of Niall, who was backed up against a wall. Zayn smiling trying to make it all better, Niall staring at the ground in defeat.

Liam frowned in sorrow and in irritation. "C'mon, we're going back to the dorm. Niall, you're staying with us tonight," he said dryly. When the lads didn't start walking that instant, Liam said more sternly: "Now! I don't have the patience for procrastination tonight...!"

They walked quickly back to campus. Hands cold, and not being held in anothers.

_**-17-**_

Liam unlocked the door to their room, and flicked on the light. "Niall, go wash your hands, now." Niall quickly waddled into the bathroom and did as told. "Zayn: Change."

"Ohh! But I thought you loved me, just the way I ammm!" Zayn teased, clinging onto Liam.

"_Zayn_," he addressed him, incredibly chafed, losing patience. "Get dressed into something clean, _now_."

Zayn let go and made a pouty face. "Fine, Mama!"

"You're an annoying drunk! I want to slap the fuck out of you, Zayn!" He wasn't joking in the slightest.

"Mama's time of the month? Hhhmm-"

_Slap. _

"Get into something clean, Zayn." He didn't even look at him. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed some of his clean clothes for Niall.

Liam was hardly ever the one to blow a fuse, but if he did, he was usually the type who wouldn't stand for any bullshitting, and certainly wouldn't give you a second thought.

Zayn blinked, rubbing the burning spot on his cheek.

He pulled out his drawer and took out a pair of underwear, his Guns 'N Roses shirt, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He threw off all his clothing; Beanie, jacket, shoes, shirt, socks, jeans, and underwear, creating a pile on the floor. Then placed on the clean.

Liam gave Niall clean underwear, pajama pants, and a black shirt. He stripped down and pulled on the boxers and pants, but not bothering with the shirt. Never slept with one, anyway.

Zayn slipped under his covers, tears filling his eyes.

Niall got into Liam's bed, who flicked off the light and stettled himself in next to the Irish boy.

Quiet sobs wracked Zayn's body. Oh, how he regreted this night.

_I really hope I don't remember this in the morning..._

_**-17-**_

Zayn awoke to the sensation of fingers stroking and playing with his messy hair. He turned his head, finding Liam staring back at him, a smile on his face. He was sitting up, his back leaning against the wall, and Niall was laying in his lap, out cold. Zayn smiled.

"G'morning, Babycakes," Liam said softly.

"Morning," Zayn replied with a giggle. "Whatcha' doin' over here... with a Nialler?"

Liam stopped smiling.

"Do... Do you remember that Niall came to the dorm with you last night, and stayed here?"

Zayn's brow curved in thought. "N-No..." He paused. "I don't recall anything, really. I only remember getting to the bar... and the first couple rounds... I don't even remember leaving the bar."

_Oh, praise the lord..._ "Oh. Well... I came, and..." What he saw came flooding back into his mind. He shook his head - shaking away the memory. "and I walked you both back here."

"Oh. Thanks, bud!" He flashed a cheeky grin. "And you thought I couldn't sleep alone...?"

LIam chuckled. "Nah. Niall woke up and said he wanted to come over to your bed so we could all cuddle." He looked down at Niall, snuggled into his lap, snoring loudly. He caressed his hair. "He's such a little boy... How can pervy Harry be younger than him?"

They both laughed, smiling at adorable Nialler. He started to fidget.

"Har... _Harr-yyy_... H-Hit... again..."

Zayn and Liam looked at each other, horrified.

"Ooohhh, shit," they said in union.

"Fuck. Wake him up, wake him up...!"

"Ha... _Harry_! Oohhh... _Z-Zayynnn_... suu-suck... harder...!"

Zayn blushed furiously, and Liam scoffed.

"Wake, him, uuuuppppp!" Zayn urged again.

Liam shook Niall softly. "Ni... Niall, babe, wake up. You can't have a wet dream in Zayn's bed," He added jokingly: "(about Zayn.)" Zayn punched him in the shoulder.

Niall's hands clenched around Liam's wrists, squeezing and needing hard. "_Ahhh_-ohh... Harry... ZA-ARRY!"

Liam's cheeks bluged with air as he held back a loud laugh, Zayn buring his head in his pillow.

"MAKE. HIM. STOP-!"

Then he remembered.

He remembered the way Niall looked, cuddled into his neck. The feel of his soft, luscious lips pressed against his. The acide taste of him. He remembered his soft, toned body; warm, under his cold hands. And he remembered Niall's hands, fondling and groping his organ and ass.

He pushed himself up and off the bed, suddenly and hurriedly.

Liam looked at him, startled. "What's wrong?!"

"Hhmmm... Ne...?" Niall groaned, slowly awakening after the sudden and fast movement.

"_Ohmygod__. Ohmygod_. _Ohmygod_. _Ohmygod_..." Zayn kept murmuring, whlist pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair.

"Zayn - What?"

"I-I-I..." He gasped for breath. "I, remember..."

Liam's eyes widened. "...Oh. Zayn... It's okay, it's all right-"

"NO IT IS NOT 'OK', LIAM!" He blinked, washing away the tears that were fogging his vision. "ONE OF MY FRIENDS GAVE ME A FUCKING HAND JOB! FROM WHICH I HAD AN AMA-" He stopped in mid-sentence, disgusted with what he was about to let exit his god forsaken mouth. "_Oh_... JESUS** CHRIST**!"

"Z-Zayn...?" Niall mumbled. "What's a matter...? Why're you screaming?"

Zayn lifted his head and looked at Niall, immeditately flushing. "..."

"Whaa-" Niall's eyes flew wide open. "Ooohhh... Ow." Niall sat up quickly, still partly set in Liam's lap - Whom was completely flabbergasted. _Oh no, oh no, oh no... _were the only words Liam could come up with.

Niall slid out of Zayn's bed, holding onto his groin with one hand. "Uuhhh... Pardon me for a moment..." He skipped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Liam looked to Zayn. "Zayn, man, it's all right. You were both drunken out of your ever-lovin' minds and didn't have any reasoning whatsoever. It's okay."

"OH GAWD YOU SAW IT, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"IT'S OKAY, ZAYN! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE ASHA-"

"BUT I AM!" He panted heavily. "What the hell?! Just... what the hell...?" Zayn plopped onto the end of his bed, holding his head in his hands. "Liam... I won't be able to ever look at Niall the same way again. And now, especially after he was having that wet dream... how...? How am I gonna be able to pretend? And... and... I..." Zayn took a deep breath. "Ireallylikedit; Thefeelingofhishands. IhadthebestorgasmI'veevergotten."

Liam blinked, trying to sperate the words in his mind, then blushed himself. "That's okay. It's really all right... Zayn..." He sighed. "...I've... I'm..."

Zayn looked at Liam intently, his brows upward in longing. What did Liam have to say that made him so hesitant? Zayn forgot his issue at hand, only concerned with Liam's well-being.

"It's okay, Liam. No matter what... it'll be okay. You can tell me anything." Zayn smiled gently, reaching over to stroke his closest friends' hand.

"Zayn: I'm bisexual... and... I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

* * *

**Moonlight****: So, the morning part was gonna be it's own chapter... But I like making it one with "**_**A Night to Never Remember**_**" better... OH, AND; CLIFF HANGER! :D Yeeeyyy! **

**Niall****: *keeps rereading Ziall smut*... That's actually good.**

**Zayn****: GOD NO! ARE YOU A ZIALL SHIPPER, NIALL?!**

**Niall****: No. I'm just saying ta' smut in these tings are pretty well written.**

**Zayn****: ... Why not? What's wrong with me? **

**Louis****: GOD FOBID SOMEONE DOESN'T WANT TO SHIP YOU TWO! -_- YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY! Look at all the hate El recevies...! *shows Eleanor's Twitter page to everyone* MY POOR BABY! *bawls in corner***

**Everyone****: Lou...?**

**Was listening to Ebay while proofreading this... Best song ever. **


	5. ZIAM

**A/N:**

**Moonlight****: This is NOT a real chapter in the story; **_**This**_**... this is for **_**fun**_**. *evil grin***

**Zayn****: You're sick. This is "fun"?**

**Louis****: Someone **_**finally **_**seems to get my point.**

**Moonlight****: No... Nah, no. Not really. **

**Liam****: Uhh. Wow. Soo, uummm... this is gonna be rated MA... for, many reasons...**

**Harry****: ENJOY THE FUN, ZIAM SMUT, GIRLS (and possibly boys)!**

**Niall****: Oh, Moonlight... *shakes head in disapproval***

******(Seriously, though. This is really descriptive and... awful. So if you don't like that, you don't need to read this chapter.)**

* * *

"...I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

Zayn stared at Liam in disbelief, then pounced on him.

"Z-Z-Zayn?!" Liam's eyes widened in shock at what the elder boy was doing.

"I love you, as well, Liam..." Zayn whispered seductively in his ear, his lips brushing against the shell of it. "Let me love you." He bite down on the lobe and pulled ever-so gently, gaining a moan from Liam's lips.

"It'd be my pleasure," Liam whispered back, just as seductive as Zayn.

"Damn right."

Zayn planted small pecks down Liam's jaw line, and down his neck. Then where Liam's birthmark lay he bit down and sucked, leaving behind a different mark: A red hicky, bound to bruise. Liam arched his back off the wall, but banged his head hard against it. "Ahh~!" he groaned.

Zayn's lips inspected Liam's collarbone, kissing and biting and sucking, whilst his hands slipped under his shirt and petted Liam's ridiculously soft and defined stomach and chest. Zayn felt his heart pound and his groin ache.

He pulled his lips away from Liam's neck, and he pulled Liam's shirt over his head and began sucking the soft skin on his belly.

This action made Liam moan and pant and he thrusted his hips up, his shaft pressed against Zayn's chest. Liam's hands needed the Bradfurd boys' hair, making it even more of a mess.

Zayn humped his entire body lightly, his own throbbing memeber gaining friction against the bed, and Liam's organ moving against his chest with each thrust.

"_Ahh-ahh_... Zayn.. suck me off, p-pleaassee..." he whined.

"Not before you suck me."

"_**AGH!**_ I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" Liam protested.

Zayn sat up straight and pealed off his pants and boxers. "Get down here and blow me."

He spread his legs, and leaned back slightly, with his arms the only thing holding him up - his tall, erected member just begging for sweet release.

Liam leaned down, coming into level with Zayn's dick. His hands grabbed onto the back of Zayn's thighs and thrusted him forward, sliding his length down his throat. Zayn whipped his head back and a loud moan filled the air. _What if Niall came out of the bathroom right now? _he thought to himself. _Oh my god... OHMIGOD!_

Liam hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Zayn's arms gave out and his back hit the bed, his head hanging off the foot of it.

His member was warm and moist inside Liam's mouth. In a way it felt like a... fucking... er, water, vacuum, was sucking him off. Like he could feel the semen making it's way down his urethra, to his head, waiting to be let lose.

His hand reached down the rubbed the bace of his penis - the part that wouldn't fit in Li's mouth no matter how hard he had tried.

"Ahhh! L-Liiiiaaaammmm!" he moaned. "HARDER!"

Liam sucked like he was desperately trying to get more out of the bottom of the cup, when it was completely empty. He opened his mouth wide, making a loud popping nosie, and Zayn's semen filled his mouth. He sucked slightly as he pulled him from his mouth, small nosies escaping Zayn's lips.

Liam didn't swallow, but brought his lips to Zayn's, - his head still hanging off the bed, - and he forced Zayn to taste himself; He wanted to share the same pleasureable taste of him with his lover. He pulled away quickly, and ripped off his sweats and underwear.

"Q-Quick; D-Do somthing... w-w-with, this...!" Liam pleaded, referring to his throbbing penis. The aching was unbearable, and if Zayn didn't finish him off soon he'd do it himself.

Zayn sucked his fingers, then spread Liam's legs. _Oh god... Hurry! P-Please...! _

Zayn slowly slipped his index into Liam's anus, making him worm at the strange sensation: Cold, and ruff... A slight discomfort at the feeling of Zayn's hard nail rubbing against his walls.

"Does it hurt?" Zayn pulled out his finger, waiting for an answer.

"N-No. It's just... weird- OH HOLY HELL! JUST SCREW ME, ALREADY!"

Zayn snorted and replaced his index, along with his middle finger, this time. Then he added his ring finger, and made a scissoring motion, streching him out. Liam hummed and whined.

Zayn looked at him, concerned. Liam's eyes were screwed shut, face flushed red and shiny with sweat. He had stuffed a fist in his mouth, biting down on it; Small red specks dotted pale skin.

"Liam...?"

"Go. Hurry," was all he could manage. He felt like passing out - And not in a good, greatest-orgasm-ever way, either.

Zayn scissored a little farther, then started to pull out-

"_Ah_. Ohmygod, ohmygod." Liam's eyes flew opened. "There's my prostate."

Zayn smirked and felt around for the spot, and was happy to hear he hit it again.

"_Oh_ good lord...!"

Zayn pulled his fingers out completely and then readied himself, and aimed; He thrusted into Liam with a moan from each of them.

"Go," Liam comanded.

Zayn pumped. He felt so good inside Liam. He was so tight. It was warm - hot - and he fit perfectly. "_Like it's made just for me."* _Zayn smirked.

He pumped fast and hard. Liam reached down and put a hand round his prick. Zayn slapped his hand away, and he grabbed hold, instead. He pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. Loud moans spilling from each of them. Zayn pumped and slammed Liam's prostate dead-on, causing: "**OH MY GOD**! _ZAYN_! H-Hit there again! Now!"

He repeatedly hit the same spot over and over, both of them coming incredibly close to cumming. Each thrust against Liam's prostate felt... unexplainable. Too amazing for words. The feeling took over every inch of his body, and he felt limp. He saw stars and tried not to blackout. It didn't hurt at all, and it wasn't so intense a pleasure it made him sick - It was just right. Perfect.

Zayn humped furiously - both his hand and body - and came inside Liam. Filling him to the rim with the warm and thick liquid that carried his sperm. And Liam followed suit.

Semen spitting from the head and running down the body, covering his thighs and abdomen. Zayn pulled himself out and fell onto the bed.

"Oh... Oh, jesus... That was fucking incredible..." he gasped between heavy pants. _This is the best fucking exercise ever... (No pun intended.)_

"Oh," Liam caught his breath, "hell yeah. You, should get your prostate hit like you hit mine... God, you're so fricking strong..."

"You were so tight - It felt so right." They laughed.

"No one likes a rhymer, Z."

Zayn smiled, and whipped up the semen that dirtied Liam's lower body with his fingers.

Liam licked his lips as he watched Zayn bring his fingers to his lips, and seductively lick and suck them clean; his eye-lids drooped, hazle orbs peaking through his long lashes.

_Oh god... Not again... _

Liam grabbed his organ and rubbed it, trying not to get another boner.

Zayn laughed wickedly. "I love to turn you on, Li."

"I _hate_ how you turn me on, Z."

They heard the faucet in the washroom turn on.

"Oh shit! Niall!" they both said in unison, having forgot his presence.

They quickly grabbed their clothing and rush-ly pulled them on. Liam whipped up the little spots of semen on the bedspread.

Zayn sat back down on the bed, playing with his iPhone, and Liam got up and started picking up the messy room.

Niall opened the door and came out, bringing a strong stink with him.

"Oh, god, Niall! Gross! There's air-freshener in there, y'know!"

Niall laughed. "I used it! Guess not enough."

"Why'd you have to stink up _our _toilet?" Liam wondered, even though he was so thankful he did. (Y'know... so they could have sex.)

"Because; I had to do _something _while you two fucked."

All the color from Zayn and Liam's faces were drained.

"You're welcome," Niall remarked smugly, picking up his clothing from the night before, and walking out the door, saying: "Later, Butt Buddies."

"Ooohhhh... Fuck."

* * *

**Moonlight****: Wasn't that so much fun?! (*-*) It sure was to write...**

**Zayn****: **_**Nasty! **_

**Moonlight****: GET OVER IT I'M THE WRITER YOU DO **_**AS **__**I SAY**_**!**

**Louis****: I liked the ending.**

**Harry****: Why?**

**Louis****: Because it ended.**

**Moonlight****: AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! -_- You think you're **_**sooo **_**damn ****funny, don't cha', Mr. Sassypants? Well... guess what? YOU'RE, NOT!**

**Louis****: But, talk about fillers! **_**That **_**was a filler!**

**Moonlight****: I know! The readers didn't **_**have **_**to read this filler, though, because it really didn't happen-**

**Louis****: Duh.**

**Reader****: I DIDN'T HAVE TO READ THIS?! **_**NOW **_**YOU TELL ME.**

**Moonlight****: Oi, you know you love it. :B**

*******Obviously not apart of the real fic since the boys aren't famous in it thus Little Things doesn't exist.**


	6. Masterbation and Meditation

**Niall****: The **_**real **_**proceeding chapter to **_**A Night to Never Remem**_**- AN...TNR, A... FWYWF. Christ, Moon, you have long chapter names. *phew* **

**Zayn****: You lead people on to think you're chapter names will be; short, straight forward, and to the point with a fanfic title like **_**17**_**... Speaking of '17'... Isn't this fic supposed to be Larry? *winks***

**Moonlight****: Damnit, Zayn! I know! I don't plan anything ahead of time so... it just got to this. I **_**promise **_**it'll get back to the point soon. (I just hope I'm not dissipointing my amazing readers!)**

**Liam****: I'm sure Lou's real happy you'll be getting back to Larry soon. ;P**

**Louis****: Over joyed. -_-**

**Harry****: Oh, oh! And the first part of this chapter is in Niall's point-of-view! *mumbles to self* Yes...!**

**Louis****: Great job, Haz. You finally got to say it.**

**Harry****: Hey, Moon; How come you don't use my nickname "Haz" in this fic? **

**Moonlight****: It's very simple, Harry Barry; Lou gave you that nickname, did he not? Since you don't know Lou in the begining of this Louis hasn't given you it yet.**

**Harry****: Oooohh... You think you're so smart for that, huh?**

**Moonlight****: Yup. ^_^**

**Niall****: Sorry, for that... long, and pointless A/N. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! LOVVE YAA'!**

**Liam****: Wait, wait wait wait...! This chapters rated... *reads over fic* MA, for language and sexual themes.**

**Zayn****: *mumbles* Didn't stammer with that one...**

**Liam****: What?!**

**Niall****: Meaning; masterbation doesn't bother you!**

**Louis****: Soo, that must mean-**

**Liam****: SORRY 'BOUT THAT! CONTINUE READIN'! ^^;**

* * *

_~Masterbation and Meditation~_

_**Niall's P.O.V:**_

I had woken up to Zayn yelling...

Although I wasn't even coherent and I have too awful a hangover to have told what he said. And he stopped talking comletely before I became sober enough to tranclate words.

And I couldn't question him further because I had an _ity-bity_ problem to take care of.

Now I'm sitting on a fuzzy mat on Zayn and Liam's bathroom floor; my naked back pressed hard against the freezing-cold side of the tub; pants and undies pull down 'round my ankles, pumping my incredibly hard sleep-boner - That hurts. A lot.

The ache doesn't feel good like an erection you get from being turned on, - like the erections I get from the slightest smile of Harry's, - sleep-boners HURT.

When you woke up before you came, the pain was intense. It felt like someone had put the tightest cockring physically possible on my head, jacked me (with a, fricken, metal hand) almost completely off, then left me hanging. Oh, goddamn, if it doesn't hurt...

But, there's one thing I can't understand: Why did my dream have Zayn in it? I've never once dreamt of Zayn or Liam. Only Har.

Yet, I was dreaming about Harry fucking me, and Zayn sucking me. At the same time.

It hits me;

_Tat's probably why Zayn was freaking out... _I reason. _... I-I was probably talkin' in my sleep and... and I screamed his name..._ I blush furiously. _No. It can't... Our friendship will never, ever be the same... Oh god. _

The only reason I don't bash my head in right this very second, is because I'm still in incredible pain in the _lower region_.

I pump my shaft harder and cum squrits out, flinging white specks on my thighs and the tan carpet under me. Fuck. I should have moved that before.

I whipe myself and the rug off with some toilet paper then pull up my- Liam's - boxers and PJ's. _Sorry, Li_.

I stand up shakily, my now-soft member still a bit sore. Hot tears sting my eyes as I imagine what Zayn must think of me... _'E probably hates me. Why was I having a dream about 'im, anyway? It doesn't make sense...! And ta' one night I stay with 'em, too? Really? REALLY?! __**AGH! **_

I tear at my hair, wishing clumps of it would come out in my hands once I pulled away.

I look up at the boy staring back at me; Weak, gangly. Eyes blood-shot, making them appear even bluer, dark bags under them adding to the effect. Hair, blond and brown tangles, somehow defying the laws of fricking gravity, sticking up and out to the sides.

"...I look like shit," I grummble to myself. "'You ugly 'ittle faggot'... No wonder Harry doesn't like me."

I notice long, red marks streching across my chest. "What the duck...?" My brows furrow in confusion. I lean in closer to inspect the claw marks in the mirrior.

"How'd I get these?" I rub the pair of five separate scratches hard, causing the red skin to fade white at the pressure. _Ah well. What I don't know won't kill me._

I turn on the faucet and wash my sweaty hands, that reak with the smell of semen and piss. I cup my hands under the hot, steady stream of water, and bring them to my face. I blink my eyes, ridding them the mixture of water and sweat that stung them. I grab the hand towel and dry my face, then I rub my still-dripping hands through my hair, dampening and flattening it - making it so I don't look so much like an Enistein wanna-be.

I'm trying not to think about exiting this washroom, and looking into Zayn's hazle eyes, and having to feel incredibly awkward because I just had a wet dream about him and he's well-aware of it. I'm... trying...

I start to bawl.

_NO! NO! I AM __**NOT**__ GONNA CRY! _

Not now, anyways...

I take a deep breath- "Ew...!" My breath... is gross. It tastes of vomit and beer and sick spit (y'know; How you're mouth tastes just when you're sick? Germ-y?). I can only imagine how is smells...

I grab Liam's tooth brush and paste; I squirt out a small dab onto the head, and run it under water. I shove the brush in my mouth and scrub furiously my teeth and tongue. I spit into the sink, and bend down and suck the water right from the tap. I graggle and spit. That's not good enough.

I use some of his mouth wash and swish back and forth for a good mintue. My mouth still has a slight after-taste of acid and alcohol, but it's not a pungent as before.

I take a deep sigh, and open the door.

Liam and Zayn are just... sitting there. They are just staring aimlessly; Zayn at his feet, Liam out the window.

"H-Hey, guys," I stammer. "VAS' HAPPENING?!" I try to lighten the tence mood, copying Zayn's trademark - Where the hell'd he get it, anyways?

A weak smile crosses both boys lips.

"Hey, Ni. How you feeling?" Liam asks.

"Fine. Kickarse hangover, though." I chuckle. "Really regretin' tose last extra drinks."

"Tell me about it," I catch Zayn mumble.

I open my mouth to ask what he means, but I think better of it; I'm sure he didn't mean for me to hear, so I'm sure I don't want to know.

Zayn looks up at me. "Jack off that sleep-boner, eh?"

My hearts pumps with panic. _He really does know... _I search for words, but none come to mind and none come to my lips.

I simply say, like the idiot I am: "Heh. Yeah."

_**-17-**_

What the fuck's wrong with me?!

"Remember what the dream was about?" Zayn tests. Liam glares at him in disgust.

"Uhh-"

Zayn made a half-assed chuckle. "That's alright, mate. I'm just pullin' your leg."

I blink. "Right..." He knows - Oh, he knows _exactly _what my dream was about. But, he wants to shrug it off. He wants to forget. That's why he's playing games.

But still - Why are they _both_ acting so weird.

I know the wet dream doesn't bother Liam - He's heard me moan in my sleep many times. And he figures dreams are just dreams when there's something unusual, so he shouldn't have a problem with me screaming out Zayn's name.

"What's a matter with you guys?" I ask, a sharpness in my tone.

They both look a bit panic-stricken, and Liam quickly dismisses my question; "N-Nothing. It's nothing."

I bend down and pull on my shirt that lay on the floor, grabbing my other articals of clothing and slipping on my shoes. "Whatever. I'll get outta yer' hair." I kick out my left leg, gesturing to it. "I'll wash these and give 'em back ta' you later. T'anks, Li." I open the door and leave to my own room.

Last night was regretful.

_**-17-**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V:**_

Zayn stood, grabbing clean clothing from his drawer in the dresser. He stripped his pajamas, tossing them in the hamper, then headed to the bathroom.

"Zayn."

He stopped.

"...I thought you said it'd be okay-"

"It is," he snapped back quickly. He looked over his shouled back at Liam. "I... I just need time to think."

Liam nodded slowly, watching the toned boy walk into the washroom and shut the door behind him.

_It's okay, Zayn... I know you need time to think everything out. I know... I know. _He started to cry; tears blurred his vision.

_I know you need to think out your sexuality. I know you need to think about how to forget the happenings of last night. I know you have to think of how you're going to reject me. _

_I know... And I'll let you think._

_I'm sorry you have to go through this. _

_I'm sorry I told you now._

_**-17-**_

Zayn stood in the shower under a stream of scolding hot water; It bruned him, but he paid no mind to it.

_He loves me... Liam, loves me, _he couldn't help repeating in his head.

Zayn felt incredibly conflicted; He was extremely flattered that Liam loved him - That Liam saw something in him. Liam was such a cool-tempered, sensible, kind, and seemingly flawless person, anyone would feel flattered to think they lived up to his standards. But, he also felt betrayal. For multiple reasons:

He felt betrayed because, for one; Liam, knowing what shit he was going through right now,- with his feelings of everything that had happened between him and Niall,- had desided to add one more thing to his load of stress.

Bringing it back to the Niall issue; Zayn was feeling homosexual tendencies, and was terribly confused about weather or not he was gay, and Liam admitting his love for him obviously wouldn't help any.

And as well that for as long as they had been close friends, he never said anything until now. For three years, a man he trusted and thought knew everything about, had kept his biggest secret from him. And Liam would watch the man he had sexual feelings for get naked, and would get felt up by, and get a couple "brotherly" snogs from, as well.

Zayn was also worring about another thing: What was his answer.

No one _ever _tells someone they're in love with them without wanting an answer as to if they feel the same way. So, did he? Was he in love with Liam?

He knew he loved Liam immensely, he was like a brother to him; No, he _was _a brother to him. But was he _in _love with him?

He'd never once thought of Liam as sexy, per se. He thought he was attrative, but, that was more of a fact, not of his own opinion. He never wanted to kiss the lad with love, and was never turned on by him - Yet, on the other hand, he'd never felt that way about any man. Hell, he thought he was straight as a line before last night. Not to mention, those aren't feelings of love; They're of lust.

He thought Liam had many admirable qualities, and, in a way, looked up to him. He had the deepest of repect for him. He loved him for him.

There was a possibly he shared Liam's feelings, but; he would have to think long and hard before he was sure.

Zayn leaned up against the wall of the shower, the cold, wet tiles soothing his scolding backside. Closing his eyes, he was lost in his thoughts. The world could've ended and he wouldn't have noticed. Zayn was upset with himself for feeling so unsure; His whole life he never once doubted himself, and felt sorry for whomever did. Nothing was more important than being who you are, and loving that person.

Now he was doing exactly what he feared most.

_**-17-**_

After approxmately a 15 minute shower, Zayn got dressed in a thick, white jumper and beige trousers, and brushed his teeth and styled his hair in it's usual quiff.

When he exited the bathroom, Liam was gone.

_Wonder where he went off to... _

Liam wasn't one to just get up and go somewhere; He didn't exactly have anywhere to go. He wasn't a big drinker, so he wouldn't go to a bar (nevermind it's almost 10 in the morning). He wouldn't have gone to Harry or Niall about this, nor would he anyone else. He might've gotten a coffee or gone on a walk, Zayn supposed. It all seemed a little out of character, though.

Zayn bent down and took his phone from the back pocket of the pants he wore last night. He could easily smell the sent of dried semen, he winced at the memory it brought along with it. He also felt himself harden.

_Damnit, Zayn! You're 'effing ridiculous!_

He unlocked his phone. No messages.

He taped the iMessage icon and pressed "Liam"... then clicked the lock botton. _I won't bother him._

He slid the phone into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled his heavy coat out of his and Liam's shared closet and a agiel-patterend scarf. He bunddled himself in them as he slipped on his shoes. He opened his drawer in the dresser and scavengered through the cloth shirts until he pulled out a half emtpy pack of cigarettes, then grabbed a small, deep red lighter from atop of the dresser and left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**I'd just like to apologize to all the great readers of my fanfic (I know I don't **_**need **_**to do this, because most likely no ones even really noticed, but I have to say something otherwise my OCD with drive me completely insane if I don't); **

**So, the last few chapters have had some - from my point of view - really annoying and stupid errors that were left unchecked for awhile. Some were spelling, but I usually take care of those little buggers within a few minutes of posting the chapter (I always proofread them before I post them... But it's usually at like 1 in the morning so once in awhile I miss a few.)**

**But, you see; I usually write these (ON MY PHONE HAHAHAHAH -_-) on the comp. in my room, which doesn't have Internet. So then I transfer them onto a laptop with Internet, then when I upload them on here, it, to my dismay, tends to screw things up - Most of the time taking out some characters and messing up other little things. **

**So, that's why somethings have been off... I don't proofread the chap. **_**while **_**I'm uploading it onto the websites, 'cause, y'know; I shouldn't have to do that. **

**The major problem has been that some sentences were taken out for some strange ass reason...**

**ANYWHO; FROM NOW ON, I WILL MAKE SURE EVERYTHINGS IN ORDER BEFORE I POST THE FIC...**

***sigh* Okay, I'll be able to live with myself now...**

**Sorry this isn't my usual A/N with the boys, they... took it... off. *sweat drop* But, I'm thanking you guys for all the views and everything...! It literally means the world... really. It does. IMMA' ONLY WRITIN' DIS FO' Y'ALL! (And me... "we'll share it." Ahh-haha, Mark...) **

**"T'ANK YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU WE'RE NUMBER ONE IN TURDYSEVEN COUNTRIES!" (Well, no. I just really love how Niall said that in their 1D3D trailer... Haha! "Turdy"... ahh, Irish accents... ROFL.) ON ANOTHER NOTE: WHO'S PUMPED FOR THE MOVIE IN AUGUST?! I KNOW I AM!**

**By ta' way: I don't **_**actually **_**know if sleep-boners hurt that much - I can honestly say I've never had one before. And I also don't feel like researching it at this period in time. So, sorry if it's not factually correct. **


	7. Where'd the Fun Be If Life Made Sense?

**A/N:**

**Zayn****: Chapter... what, six? Are we really only six chapters in?**

**Liam****: More like; we're **_**already **_**six chapters in...?**

**Niall****: Of Moon's "Larry" fic-**

**Moonlight****: SHHTOP IT, GUIES! I KNOW! I KNOW...!**

**Louis****: Fine by me that you've put off any actual Larry for the pass whole entire fic.**

**Moonlight****: -_-...Thank you guys so much for all the Favorites and reviews and I'm over joyed that you're enjoying it. I'm pleasently surprised. ^_^ Hope you like the chapter. **

**Harry****: This ones rated M, for language. And, it's in thrid-person. We love you immensly. **

**Louis, Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn****: SMILE; YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! *snaps ****random ass picture***

* * *

_~Where'd the Fun Be If Life Made Sense?~_

Zayn took a deep drag from his fag, filling and stinging his lungs with the heavily polluted air.

He'd now long gotten used to the burn, and it felt pleasureable; The deep ache and burn in his chest would take away some of the pain in his head - In this case, from both the hangover and his racing thoughts.

In a way, some could compare smoking to cutting: They both help ease mental stress and worry, replacing it with physical pain, that became wonderful, after some getting used to. They were both an escape for people whom were desperate. Both an addiction. They left evidence behind that told without words the host used this "therapy"; that could and would eventually end in a permanent escape, as well.

No one had to tell Zayn he was killing himself or he'd ruin his body and voice - he was fully aware what he was doing. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just he didn't care enough. He wanted to stop, he knew he should, but couldn't. Not now, anyway. He wasn't strong enough to.

Zayn was sitting by a tree about ten feet from a small man-made lake, especially for the university. Across the lake was the courtyard where tables and benches were scattered about, and right beyond that was a lage, two-story building that had classes and the Chairman's office, registration - the like. Off to the right about a quarter of a mile was a decent sized building that held a gymnasium inside. Next to that was the football field and other sport grounds. Behind Zayn were the two boys dormitories. He, Liam and Harry were in the one to the right; Niall, left. Harry was on the second floor, Liam and Zayn the first. And, the room Niall had all to himself, was on the third floor.

He tilted his head toward the grey morning sky, watching as the hot smoke left his lungs and body, leaving him feeling cold and empty inside.

He took another drag, letting it exit him quickly while mumbling: "Damnit, Liam... Damnit, Niall... Damnit, alcohol. Damnit... everything...!" He made a loud, frustrated groan. "Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?!"

"Because; where'd the fun be if life made sense?" said a voice that was unfamiliar to him - A high, raspy, male voice, with an easy accent.

Zayn looked up over his shoulder, - behind the tree he was sat against, - and saw a boy with a friendly smile on his lips.

He was short for a man (well, not as short as Niall, but Leprechaun's don't count), with blue-green eyes, brown hair, which bangs were parted to the right. Wearing white jeans and a pair of red Toms. And a heavy, black, double-breasted coat; a gray scarf wrapped round his neck.

_Huh. Louis Tomlinson._

Zayn would have normally ignored him... And this time was no different.

He looked forward, bringing his attention back to the cigorette he held lightly inbetween his index and middle fingers, which was almost completely finished.

He heard Louis scoff. "Ignoring me, eh?" He plopped down beside him, crossing his legs. "That's cool. I know you gotta live up to your bad boy reputation..." He made a dumbass gesture with his hands. "_Buuuttt_... _I'm_ gonna talk to you; living up to mine." He pointed to himself with his thumb.

Zayn looked at Louis, indifferent.

He knew he was going to have meet this guy sooner or later. Which, wasn't all that bad - Just, it was awful timing on Lou's part.

"Want a fag?" Zayn offered, pulling the pack from his pocket.

"Nah. I don't smoke. Thanks."

Zayn shrugged and proceeded to pull out another cigorette, lighting it whilst smashing the other with the toe of his shoe.

"You're Malik, right? Zayn?"

"_Yyeeep_."

"I'm Louis Tomlinson. It's a pleasure." Louis didn't offer his hand out to Zayn, but was pleasently surprised when Malik took the initiative and grabbed hold of his hand, shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you."

Louis smiled a wide, toothy grin. "So... What's up?"

Zayn looked at the older lad, questioningly. "What?"

"Why were you damning your friends and, - of all things, - alcohol?" He smirked.

"Oh. Nothing." If Zayn didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to Harry, or Niall, and _especially _Liam, why would he talk to this stranger?

"Ohh, c'mon; I have a feeling we're going to be good friends...!"

Zayn blinked. "Why?"

"Because; you're a friend of Harry's, and I think I'm going to be, too."

_You'll be a lot more than that if Harry gets his way..._

This kid must've been observant, though - Either that or he was just as much as a stalker to Harry as Har was to him.

Zayn didn't really go out a lot, and the most he ever did out for fun with the boys was go to the pub, but that wasn't within campus grounds, and it was _too_ _close_ to the campus that if the kids went out, they went somewhere 'worth their time'. So it wasn't real obvious that Zayn had friends, not unless they were paying attention. But, who does that?

Zayn snickered. "Well, only time will tell," he said dryly, taking in a drag, looking at his feet.

"Alright, lad; you're waaaayy too depressed for my liking. Wanna go get some breakfast?"

Zayn smiled at the boys' offer; _This kid would be great for Harry. _"No, thanks. I'm all right."

Louis rolled his eyes, standing to his feet, bringing Zayn with him by the hand. "No, I insist. It'll be my treat."

"No, no. I couldn't intrude-"

"If someone offers you something, you're not intruding. More improtantly; it's free food." Louis winked.

Zayn sighed and let the elder lad pull him along to some unknown restaurant, for some unknown reason.

_**-17-**_

Niall pressed the 'down' arrow emblem for the elevator. He stood there tediously, tapping his foot, whilst holding a white clothes bin, overflowing with the pass weeks dirty clothing. The doors slid open, letting a girl with long brown hair,- batting her eyes at Niall,- exit, leaving it empty.

"Mornin', Demi." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Hi, Ni." She walked around him, flirtatiously gracing his arm with her slim fingers as she passed.

Niall slumped into the small place, walls of mirrors. He pressed the button labeled 'GROUND', then leaned back against the glass, closing his eyes, sick of looking at himself.

_Why does everything have ta' be fucked up? 'Ve got some of ta' most beautiful girls I've ever seen flirting with me, yet I'm gay; I'm gay and I'm in love with someones who asexual. BUT WAIT, he does like someone: __**NOT **__**ME**__; And I got drunk and had my first wet dream 'bout my most amazing friend and he was right next to 'e while I had it._

"AGH!... **AGAHFGAH-**_**AAAH**_!" Niall groaned loudly, bringing a hand to his face, in affect slapping himself. "WHY AM I SO SCREWED UP?!" His voice cracked by the final word. He banged his head several times against the wall. Wonder what the people viewing sacurity thought of this strange predicament? They thought it was... strange.

The elevator came to a halt, the doors retracting letting Niall leave. He turned to his right, heading toward the door with the small sign: _Laundry. Please make sure this door is always latched. Thank you. _To be quite honest, Niall was surpirsed it _was_ shut this time. The closest to "latched" was usually cracked.

Why people couldn't do something so simple boggled his mind. Sure; Niall wasn't a ridiculously neat or well organized person, but, if someone asks you to do something, - y'know, within reason - you do it. It's not that 'effing hard to close a goddamned door.

Niall entered the decently sized room that held ten washers and dryers, a table with a few of last months magazines and news paper, (no chairs. Clever, right?), and free laundry detergent as well as dryer sheets. You didn't have to spend any money to clean your clothing here, which was nice.

Niall started a large, normal cycle. Waiting for the tub to fill completely with water, he placed the heavy bin down on the table, looking over last months news paper. He pulled out the comics; His favorite part. He smiled weakly reading the silly, childish illustrations, chuckling once or twice. He noticed at the bottom right corner someone had redrew one of the panels of the Garfield comic. Niall smiled uncontrollably.

_Zayn._

As far as Niall was concerned, Zayn's little version of the panel was twenty times better than the original.

He had always admired Zayn's artistic talents; He could draw brilliantly, he was a moving poet, and he had an exceptional voice. Well, all four of them had good voices - That's what acquainted them. They got together realizing just how amazing singers they all were in music class, three years ago. They were even a band there for awhile; Harry came up with the name One Direction - They only did a few gigs, though. - They had agreed they weren't quite ready for that. Something seemed missing, anyway.

Niall tore the small space that Zayn had filled with the pen drawing from the thin page, and sat down on the floor.

He couldn't take his eyes off it... He retraced the black smudged lines of an annoyed Garfield with his index finger, silently wondering how anyone could have this power; to create such a wonder for the eyes with only a mere pen and their bare hand.

_Zayn can... My friend Zayn can turn a blank piece of paper inta' somethin' beautiful. _He smiled to himself. _My friend Liam is mature beyond his nineteen years, and gives the greatest of advice. And Harry... Harry can make anyone smile - Just by smiling himself. He's so incredibly kind to others, he forgives so easily... He... does so much... Too much._

Niall's eyes started to flood with heavy tears, not being able to help them stream down his red cheeks. _I love them all so much... But, I'm afirad I've lost Zayn. And, I'm so scared... I'll lose... Harry, too... _

"Harry..."

Niall brought his fist to his mouth, clenching the paper, muffling the sobs escaping his body. "Please... don't leave... I love you."

_I love you._

_**-17-**_

"What would you two lovely boys like to drink this fabulous morning?" asked the chipper waiter.

"I would like a cup of hot cocoa, please," said Louis, smirking a bit.

"I'd-" Zayn cleared his throat. "I'd like some cinnamon stick tea. Thanks."

"Alrighty. Be back in a jiff." Their flamboyant _waiter _walked off to the kitchen.

Zayn and Louis bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Louis snorted. "How gay can you get?!"

Zayn continued laughing, not bothering to answer the rhetorical question (though fully knowing the answer), but he was taking into account every word that came out of Tomlinson's mouth - detremening what kind of person he was. And, most improtantly; if he was a homosexual. That would be a _bit _of a deal breaker for Har if he wasn't.

"I mean, seriously?! What two guys wanna be hit on by their 40 year older waiter?" Louis joked.

"Only if he's a she."

"Of course," Louis replyed smugly, winking. "Or if those two guys are gay." This was ment as a mere joke they wouldn't think twice about, but it created an awkward silence between them.

The man came with their drinks, gingerly setting the petit tea cup in front of Zayn, the hot mug in front of Louis. "You boys ready to order?"

Louis him-hawed for a moment. "Hmm... Uh, I am." He looked back at his, for the most part, quiet company. "Zayn?"

Zayn merely nodded.

"Okay...! I'd like the... sausage, breakfast sandwich, with, um, hashbrowns. Please." Louis closed his menu and handed it to their waiter.

"How about you, hun?"

Zayn couldn't help but snicker. "I'll have your pancake breakfast. Eggs; over easy. And bacon." He smiled that goofy-ass smile. "Thank ya'...!" He passed his menu to their waiter (whoms' nametag read "Louie", to Tomlinson's dismay), who made a point to caress Zayn's hand with his fingers as he took it from him.

"Okay, boys; I'll have those out as soon as I can," _Louie's _voice sang, in a high, squeaky tone.

Zayn's smile still played on his lips while confusion and embarrassment played in the rest of his expression. "Looks like Louie fancies a certain someone...!" Louis teased, giggling.

"_Pfft. _Yeah, just my luck..."

"Hey, y'know, at least it's not a... Well, no. I really don't see how it could be much worse." Louis laughed.

Zayn decided he didn't really much care, and was going to go in for the kill. "So, Lou: Got yourself a pretty little bird?" he said smugly, resting his chin on his fist.

Louis looked a bit hesitant. "Uh, no, actually." He paused. "I, I did. But, we broke it off pretty early."

"Ah, I see. That's a bit surprising, considering, y'know... you have every girl at U.N.I. at your whim."

Louis shrugged. "Eh. To be quite frank I don't really have an intrest in any of them."

_Holy mary mother of god. Didn't expect that... _"Oh. Really...?" Zayn tried not to let his emotions be visable on his face.

"Yeeeah... It's not that I'm really gay, pre se. Just..." He sighed, looking toward the ceiling as if he'd find an answer up there. "Actually, yeah. You could say I'm gay." He looked back toward Zayn, smiling.

Zayn blinked. "Uh. R-Really...? Are you openly - whatever - you are? Or...?"

He shook his head. "Nah. But that doesn't mean I'm hiding it. Just, why do people have to know that off-hand about someone? If they see me with a girl; they see me with a girl. See me with a bloke; I'm with a bloke. If someone asks - as you - I'll tell them. Simple as that." He brought the deep, royal blue mug to his lips, sipping the scolding, sweet liquid.

_Jesus, Harry's gonna love this..._

"If you don't mind, Zayn; What about you?"

Zayn's eyes widened. "Whaa-?" He gulped. "Wha- w-well... I'm, not really quite sure, to be honest." He scratched he back of his head, his cheeks redening some.

Louis smiled. "That's alright, lad. Everyone goes through that at some point in their life... I know you _wanna_ be straight, so I won't say anything to anyone, whatsoever."

Zayn wasn't sure why, but he really trusted him. He wasn't the type to ever open up to someone so quickly, but... he felt comfortable around Tomlinson. "Uh... thanks." His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. He smirked at the text message.

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**Im gonna go talk 2 lou, again! searching around campus as we speak, gonna ask him out for brunch or somethin.**

_**March 14, 10:13 am**_

Zayn laughed, covering his mouth. Louis didn't question why, which was a noteable quality - He wasn't nosy (at least, for the most part - He only was when someone was upset).

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**You're so gay, Har. ;P First off: Don't EVER ask a dude out to 'brunch'. Second: You won't find him there.**

_**March 14, 10:13 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**Y?**

_**March 14, 10:14 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**Because, it's like you're asking him out on an actual date.**

_**March 14, 10:14 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**-_- Zayn.**

_**March 14, 10:14 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Zayn**

**Haha. Oh, why you won't find him there, you mean? Because he's with me.**

_**March 14, 10:14 am**_

* * *

**Moonlight****: I'd like to just clear this up for any who speculated this: All the boys share the same laundry room. Okay... just, didn't want to confuse anyone on that. I'd also like to say I think that was a pretty shitty chapter... Sorry. :'(**

**Niall****: It was good, Moonlight. I about cried.**

**Moonlight****: Because... of yourself...?**

**Niall****: Yes! It's just... *sniff* too sad...**

**Moonlight****: -_- **

**Liam****: Again; thank you for all the Favorites and Likes and comments and everything! We're so happy! **


	8. Cups of Tea and Shots for Me

**A/N:**

**Moonlight****: Good god, guys! I'm so sorry how unusually long this took to write...! That was awful! I was just totally braindead, and... I'm sorry. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! (Until I go to my dad's next week...! ^^;) **

**Louis****: Brilliant. So there's gonna be more of these "not-uploading-for-long-periods-of-time"?**

**Moonlight****: Unless I can get somekind of writing app for my iPod... Then, in that case, I'll be able to post chapters while I'm at my farders. :D**

**Niall****: Hope you don't get caught.**

**Moonlight****: Writing these, you mean?...I hope so, too. O_o Damn. That'd be bad... I... I can't even imagine of the shame and horrible punishment I'd be put through... *quivers***

**Harry****: Go on and read this chapter that took way too long to write... It didn't even turn out that well-**

**Moonlight****: SUDDUP!**

**Liam****: Rating: M! ^^;**

* * *

_~Cups of Tea and Shots for Me~_

"What...?" Harry said to himself as he read over Zayn's text.

**SENT: **_**Zayner**_**, 10:14 am**

_**Is that shit 4 realz?**_

**INBOX: **_**Zayner**_**, 10:15 am**

_**Fo' realz. He's just sittin' straight across from me... being as sassy and sexy as can be. ;P Ooh, oh, Lou...? You wanna play footsie? Okay...**_

Harry smiled a giant, toothy grin - so big his face felt like it could split in two.

**SENT: **_**Zayner, **_**10:15 am**

_**Where r u? can i come?**_

**INBOX: **_**Zayner, **_**10:15 am**

_**Fo' shoou! We're at the Tres Bon Cafe` that's right outside of campus. I'm sure Lou would loooooove to see you. ;D**_

Harry shoved his cell phone into his coat pocket, and ran to the gates of the university, exiting them and taking a left, heading for the cafe` a few blocks away.

Harry pushed through the door, causing a bell to ring, informing the host a customer had arrived.

"Hello. Just one today?" welcomed the hostess with a warm smile.

"Uh, I'm meeting up with someone..." Harry said, catching his breath.

"Okay. Name?"

"Oh. Uhh... Zayn Malik...? Louis Tomlin- You know I can just find them myself...?"

"Louis Tomlinson? They're right around the corner." She said pointing to her left.

Harry thanked her, smiling (dimples!) - the young hostess swooning.

_I honestly don't get what's so attractive about me...?_

Harry walked around the right corner, his eyes searching the room. He caught Zayn a few booths down and proudly marched toward them.

"Fancy meeting you here." Harry winked.

"Well, well - Look who crashed the party..."

"Harry Styles!" Louis scooted to his left, patting the space next to him, motioning for Harry to sit. Harry smiled wildly as he took a seat. Zayn wiggled his brows, smirking. "How're you doing this morning, Harry?" Louis asked, smiling at him.

Harry ran a hand though his thick curls. "I'm fantastic. How are you?" Harry's face was a light shade of pink.

"I'm great. Your friend Zayn here's a really cool lad." He laughed. "Funny, too." Zayn smiled.

"Here you are, boys," said Louie as he placed their plates of food in front of each of them. He noticed the new curly haired boy sat next to the straight, brown headed lad. "And what can I get for _you_, Curly?"

Harry flared his nostrils, thinning his lips. "I'd like some green tea. Thank you." Harry watched as the waiter walked away, grinning.

He turned back to the boys. "Wow. Talk about a flirt..." He laughed.

"Yeah. He may be more of one than you, 'Curly'," Zayn teased, reaching over the table to ruffle a hand through his youngest friends hair. Louis chuckled.

"Would you like some of my food while you wait, Harry?" Louis offered, pointing a fork toward his plate.

Harry blushed. "Um, nah. That's alright. Thank you, though."

Louis sawed his sasuage biscuit in half with his fork, placing it on a napkin. "Here." He set it in front of Styles.

Harry blinked. "T-Thank you..." he said staring at the small piece.

Zayn watched this whilst grinning like an idiot. _Jesus, that's cute- NO, GODDAMNIT! IT'S __**NOT **__CUTE BECAUSE YOU __**ARE**__ STRAIGHT...! _Zayn sighed distressedly.

"What's a matter, Zayn?" Harry tilted his head to the side, like a dog listening for a sound, curving his brows.

"Nothing..." He drizzled maple syrup over his stack of pancakes. "Nothing of matter."

"He wouldn't tell me, either," Louis leaned over against Harry, playfully acting like he was trying to be secretive; Whispering loudly, covering his mouth with a hand.

Zayn snorted, smling while shaking his head. He cut off a large bite of pancake, stuffing it into his mouth.

It hit him that he was _smiling_; That he had been laughing. When just a couple hours ago it had been so shitty, and he had been in such dismay, that he was laughing - and having a good time. _I'll be able to get through this..._

_**-17-**_

"Hit me," Liam commanded, bringing his second empty shot glass down with a loud thud on the counter.

The gentleman sat to Liam's direct left watched in awe as he waited for his breakfast. "It's a little early, don't cha think?" he remarked.

The bartender snickered. "Heh. Well, it's five o'clock somewhere."

Liam shook his head, turning away from both men, trying to ignore them.

"What's your name, mate?" asked a scruffy man, whom was sitting right beyond the man to Liam's left, leaning over the bar to make eye-contact, though Liam was looking in the other direction.

"Liam," he answered flatly.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" tested "Small-Talk" with a smirk.

"No." Liam tipped back his head, downing the shot in a quick, easy movement. He brought the back of his sleeve to his mouth, drying it. "Hit me."

Liam never drank like this - Ever.

He's always cursed with the weight of stress and worry, because he over-thinks far too often, but the stress of admitting his love for Zayn threw him over the edge, and he needed an escape, even if only momentarily.

The bartender looked at him tentatively. "You sure-?"

"Yes...!" Liam said loudly - It's wasn't quite a shout, but it was loud enough to gain a couple of looks from other customers. Liam, though, being the sweetheart he is, apologized; "I'm sorry... Just, having a _shitty _morning..."

It was as if all three men immediately understood, and in unison nodded in agreement, murmuring "ah"s.

"Your bird causing you trouble, _Liam_?" questioned Small-Talk.

"No. I don't have a bird."

He appeared taken aback by that. "_Really_? You'd think a fine, young bloke like yourself would have a birdy." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It was clear to Liam this was a jab of some sort.

"You'd think..." Liam felt like if he said this, they'd leave him the fuck alone - He wasn't in the mood. So, he continued, fearlessly: "But; I have a bloke, instead." He looked over at the men, a small smirk laid on his lips.

There was pause, and the air around the four of them became tense.

"...Huh?" Small-Talk spat.

Liam looked him straight in the eyes. "I. Am. Gay," he said slowly, in turn throwing a jab of his own: Insulting the mans brain power.

He caught this, and made an offended expression. "Faggot," he said under his breath, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Liam's lips turned upward in a gigantic grin. "And proud of it...!" he proclaimed. He finally gulped down his fourth shot. "Hit me."

The bartender was still a little shocked as he filled another tiny glass, passing it to Liam. (The other two men had gone back to their own business, quickly forgetting the boy they had, mere moments ago, took interest in - come to find out he was a homo.)

Liam brought the glass to his lips, this time downing it slowly, wanting to savor the burn it gave his throat.

"Hit me."

Sixth: _Bottoms up._

"Hit meee...!"

Seventh: _Guuullpp!_

"Hit moi."

Eighth. _DOWN DA HATCH!_

"Hit meh!"

"I think you've had enough, kid."

"Just," He held up one finger, "one, moore... Then, I'll be on mah waay..."

The tender glared, then filled the shot-glass.

"Thank yuuuu!" Liam yelled, raising the drink high. "To the fags!"

_**-17-**_

"Thanks a lot, Louie," said Harry, handing the waiter his cleared plate. "It was fantastic."

"Great...!" He smiled widely, eyes squinted. "How are we splitting the tickets this time around?"

"Me and him," started Zayn, gesturing to Harry, "are on one-"

"Put it all on one bill," Louis interrupted. "Here's the card." He reached over Harry, handing the waiter his from of payment.

"Okie dokie! Be right baaack...!"

Zayn looked at Lou, glaring slightly. "Are you sure? I can pay for ours."

"Psh." Louis waved a hand in dismission. "I told you I was offering you _free_ food - It's not free if you pay." He chuckled.

"Well, I know, but Ha-"

"It's fine, man. And I've got no problem paying for Curly's, either," He wrapped an arm around Harry. "he doesn't cost too much," he teased.

Harry flushed. "T-Thanks." He tired to sound sarcastic, but it just came out a nervous stutter.

Zayn nodded. "Thanks a lot, Lou."

"No problem!"

"Let me at least get the tip." Zayn pulled out his wallet and slipped a few bills from it, placing them in the center of the table.

"Alright; If you insist." Louis smiled. Before he pulled his arm off of Harry, his hand snuck into Har's coat pocket, sliding out his phone.

Their waiter came skipping back, passing Lou his card and recites. "Thank you, boys! Have a fantastic day. Was a pleasure serving you...!" He turned and went to the next table.

"I bet it was..." Zayn remarked under his breath. The boys laughed.

Louis signed the recite and slid his card back into his wallet. They drew slowly from the comfy booth, then heading out on their way.

They paced back to campus and entered the gates. The lads' would all attend to the rest of the days classes.

"Alright, fella's, I'll see ya' around." Louis turned to Zayn, wrapping his arms around him. "Was a pleasure to finally meet the elusive Malik," he teased.

Zayn pushed air from his nostriles, returning the awkward embrace. "Was a pleasure to finally meet the famous football player, Louis The Tommo Tomlinson, number 17...!"

Louis laughed. "Famous? Dude... that's an understatement," he joked cockily, pulling away.

"Yeah, yeah. Right," Zayn humored, raising his eyebrows.

He looked toward Harry, smiling like a total clown. "And Harry!" He practically threw himself on him, tightly squeezing him. "It was fantastic to be able to talk a little more! You're one hell of a bloke!" He pulled away, sticking out his tongue. "Call me."

Harry blushed. "You can count on that...!" He chuckled, a bit nervously. "Let's get together again soon."

"'Course." And, with that, Louis walked away toward a different building than Har and Z's classes were, waving. "Bye, lads!"

"See ya'!"

"Later...!"

Zayn frowned as he heard a loud panting, of some sort, turning to Harry. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry was bent over, holding his chest, panting like a mutt. "Dear god...! I cannot handle that mans hugs!"

Zayn rolled his eyes, smiling widely. "To be young, and in love..."

Harry snorted, then shot up suddenly. "_Shit_...!" He clenched his fist tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get his number...!" He threw his hands up into the air.

Zayn galred at his overdramatic friend. "Dude, we live on a collage campus... You'll see him again. Cool your jets."

"I suppose..." He reached into his pocket, grabbing his- "What the hell?" He snooped around in his pockets. "...WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What?!"

"Where's my phone...?!"

Zayn facepalmed, sighing. "Man, did you leave it at the cafe`?"

"I... I don't know. I don't see how I could've... I never took it out of my pocket..." He thought for a moment; _I... I never pulled it out of my pocket... Where could it have gone...? Louis...? _He smirked. _Louis._

"Zayn, can I see your phone real quick?"

"Uh, sure." He pulled his cell from his back pocket, messing with it before handing it to Harry - his contact already pulled up.

Harry smirked at him. "Damn, you're smart."

"I know."

Harry typed out a message to send to his phone - wherever it may be.

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**hey whos the lucky bastard whos got my fone?**

_**March 14, 11:34 am**_

He almost immediately got a reply, the chorus of a Shakira song as the ringtone.

Harry lifted his eyes to meet Zayn's, whom was blushing a bit. "'Hips Don't Lie'...? Nice." Zayn laughed loudly.

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**The luckiest bastard in the world. Took you long enough to realize I was gone.**

_**March 14, 11:34 am**_

Harry laughed.

"Who's got your cell?"

"Lou."

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**dont pretend to be my fone, louis. **

_**March 14, 11:35 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**Wish I was your phone. Then I'd see so many different things... **

_**March 14, 11:35 am**_

Harry blushed furiously, gulping as his felt an ache growing quickly in his groin.

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**u flirting with me, tomlinson?**

_**March 14, 11:35 am**_

_I hope so..._

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**Why? Is there some rule against flirting?**

_**March 14, 11:36 am**_

_Holy crap, he is...!_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**no... except u shouldnt give guys erections in public.**

_**March 14, 11:36 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**Ha ! Wish I could be there to see that...**

_**March 14, 11:37 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**bet u do. when am i going to get my fone back?**

_**March 14, 11:37 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**I don't know...? You're gonna have to come 'n get it. ;oD**

_**March 14, 11:38 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**ohh a tease, r u...? **

_**March 14, 11:38 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**Why, yes. Yes, I am. **

_**March 14, 11:38 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**whats ur dorm? ill come and get it after classes.**

_**March 14, 11:39 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**Sorry, Harry. Gotta go. You should get to your classes, too. xx **

_**March 14, 11:39 am**_

_**Messages: **_**Harry**

**cmon lou! tell me ur dorm no.!**

_**March 14, 11:40 am**_

Zayn sat on the ground, waiting for Harry to finish up... _whatever_, it was he was doing. More minutes passed and still not a reply from Louis.

"C'mon, Lou!" he finally said to himself impatiently.

"Harry... let it go. We'll get your phone after classes..." Zayn told him, standing on his feet.

Harry sighed, handing him back his iPhone. "Alright... Thanks."

He smirked, gripping the phone from him. "No prob... Enjoy sexting him?"

Harry blushed, shaking his head. "Shut up, Z!" Malik laughed hard.

He read through the correspondents of the two lads, smiling widely. "So... you know he's gay now, right?"

Harry perked up. "Really? You think? I thought maybe he was just really jokingly flirtatious...?"

Zayn laughed hard once more. "No, no, man...! He's gay. I actually asked - for your sake - and he said he's... pretty much gay."

Harry almost screamed. "Seriously?! Zayn, do you know how amazing this is? This really means I have a chance! He really could be mine! All those sick-ass fantasies could finally come true...!" He was bouncing up and down.

Zayn stopped laughing - stopped smiling. Very ounce of joy he might of had was ripped from his chest. _Niall... _"Niall..." he breathed. _Liam... Liam loves me... and, Niall... gave me a handjob... _"Ha-Harry...?" he stammered, stopping Har's little "happy dance" immediately, suddenly becoming quite serious.

"What's wrong, Zayn?"

"I... I think... I might be..." He took a deep breath. "I... I really don't think I'm straight."

* * *

**Moonlight****:...Okay... **_**THAT was**_** an awful chapter...! I can't believe it! *pulls hair* GAGAGAGAGA!**

**Liam****: Calm down, Moonlight; It's okay. It wasn't **_**that **_**bad-**

**Moonlight****: YES IT WAS YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!...AND THAT CHAPTER TITLE DIDN'T FIT...!**

**Zayn****: *sigh* Please leave Moonlight some reviews telling her weather or not this chapter sucked as much as she thinks it did... Thanks.**

**Harry****: I thought it was cute...!**

**Moonlight****: *sniff* R-Really... *sniff***

**Louis****: Nah.**

**Moonlight****: WHY'RE YOU SO MEAN TO ME, LOU?! I LOVE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?!**

**Louis****: I DON'T KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOURSELF?! **_**YOU'RE **_**THE ONE WHO WRITES THIS SHIT! **_**YOU'RE**_** THE ONE MAKING ME A BITCH!**

**Reader****:...This girl's a freak...**

**Niall****: P.S. _Larry Stylinson_, Moonlight very much appreciated your review. It means the absolute world, and we thank you immensely. *huggles* It's very up-lifting when she reads reviews like that... Sorry to keep you waiting so long...! ^_^ **

**(And yes; I'm planning on getting back to the nit and gritty... Sorry it got off track. ^^;)**


	9. Sorry, I Don't Have a Good Chap Title

**A/N:**

**Harry****: Another late update. Tsk, tsk, Moon; You're falling behind... **

**Moonlight****:**** *sigh* I know, Harry. Just... still having trouble with ideas. All the previous chapters (except for the last two) have been so easy to write... I hardly had to even **_**think**_** to write all of them. :( **

**I'm hoping things are adding up and everyone seems to be in character. It seems like the more my mood changes, the better/worst my writings are... And... my moods only worsened since the beinging of this fic. ^^; So, I apologize if things seem... **_**off, **_**as time goes on.**

**Zayn****: Eh, that's fine. It's understandable.**

**Louis****: This chapters in third-person, as per usual. **

**Liam****: Which the rating is M, for language and... drunkenness.**

* * *

_~Sorry, I Don't Have a Good Chap. Title for This~_

Harry frowned, deep creases appreaing in his forehead. "What... what does that mean?"

Zayn slummped back to his sitting position on the ground, sighing loudly; "I mean I think I might be bi or homosexual, Harry." He sucked the nicotine from under his stubby nails, nervously.

Harry crouched down on his knees, grabbing hold of Zayn's wrist, pulling it away from his mouth - with his other hand he titled Malik's head up, so that they were making eye contact. Or, at least, so they could; Zayn's eyes dotted around, averting Harry's. "How come? What's got you thinking this? You've always been a ladies man. Remember all those Playboy magazines...?" He smiled, in attempt to lighten Zayn's spirits.

"I..." He gritted his teeth together, so hard Harry could easily hear the hard grinding. "Last night..." Zayn looked away; turning to the side.

"What, Zayn?"

"Last night... I- we..." He screwed his eyes shut. "NIALL GAVE ME A HANDJOB AFTER WE SNOGGED FOR 20 MINUTES!" he shouted - He didn't care anymore... He didn't care who heard, he just didn't want to have to repeat himself for Harry.

Harry's jaw hung agape. "...Wha...?"

Zayn began to bawl, Harry wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. He shakily told Har the happenings of the previous night. However, he didn't give the details; Such as the reason why they went, and what they talked about - What he could remember of it, anyways. And he didn't tell him about Niall's wet dream, nor that Liam admitted his love for him. What Liam said earlier was big; Zayn was sure none of the other boys' had the slightest inking Li was bi, never mind that he was in love with him.

"Zayn..." Harry whispered in his ear, "It was just a wasted mistake. Does Niall remember?"

Zayn shook his head in Har's chest, letting out a muffled "no" in amongst loud, heart-wrenching sobs, that sounded so painful to make.

"Did you like it? Is that why you think you might be gay, mate?" asked Harry.

"Mmhmm...!" Zayn hiccuped.

"Well... I'm not too good at giving advice... But there's a good possibility that you're only _remembering _it being great, and when you're drunk; anything's 'great'. If it would've happened when you were sober - which I'm sure it wouldn't have - then I don't think you would've enjoyed it as much... Maybe?" He patted Zayn's back, pulling away. "Why don't you ask Li about this? I'm sure he would-"

"No. I... I already have," Zayn spat quietly, sniffing.

"What'd he have to say?"

"Nothing," he hissed. "He was of no help...!" Another set of heavy sobs wracked his body.

"Zayn. What are you not telling me...?"

"Nothing! Just, never mind...! Forget it!" Zayn stood, storming off.

Styles drew to his feet, flicking Malik off. "Don't be a cunt, Zayn! I was only trying to help! I'm not sure what the fuck's shoved up your ass, but you better realize not everything's perfect...!"

"I know! I'm sorry..." He stopped, turning around. His face was red, his eyes; puffy. Shining with tears, snot running from his nose. "I'm really... sorry... Just... I'll see you later, mate..." Without another word, he walked off.

"Zayn..." Harry muttered to himself. "What's happened to you?"

_**-17-**_

Niall slowly opened his eyes, the white laundry room being his surroundings. A dark and blurry fingure stood over top of him. It was a person; Dark blue jeans, a black tee-shirt, and red hair. As he came to, his vision cleared, and he could make out who it was. Ed Sheeran.

"Dude, you just come down here to sleep? The tubs full."

Niall stretched, groaning a bit. "Yeah, I like sleepin' down here... Tanks," he kid.

"Yeah, sure." Sheeran turned back to the table, folding his clothes.

Niall felt a cramp in his left hand, only then coming to notice it was still in a fist, clenched around Zayn's drawing. He stood, sliding the delicate paper into his front pocket. He took his basket over to the washer he had started a cycle - god knows how long ago - in. He carelessly shoved the clothing into the tub, water slashing here and there. He closed the lid, the washer immediatly making loud noises as it turned the clothing inside.

He felt his pockets, searching for his phone. "'Ey, Sheeran?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

He pointed up behind him, not even bothering to take his eyes away from the piece of clothing he stacked in his bin. "Clock's up there."

Ni smiled a bit. "Eleven fifty-five, about." He paused. "I've been asleep in here fer almost two hours..."

"Mmm... Good for you," he remarked sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" wondered Niall.

"Shouldn't you?"

Niall didn't respond, just glared at the back of Sheeran's head. And, as if he felt his eyes burning into his skull, he answered; "Just over slept. Figured I'd get some laundry done while I waited for the rest of morning classes to be over."

He turned around, leaning back on the table. "What's your excuse?"

Niall shrugged. "Got a little wasted last night..."

Ed gave Ni two thumbs up, smiling smugly. "Nice." He paused for a moment, contemplating something. "So, seeing as you obviously enjoy your liquor: Me and a shit load of other students meet up at the football field about every Friday night and get drunk; Play a bunch of drinking games 'n such. You're welcome to drop by. You and the other pretty boys."

Niall nodded. "Sure, sounds cool. I'll probably come. 'L ask ta' other lads about it, too."

"Sweet. Looking forward to it." He picked up his laundry bin, carrying it under his arm. "See ya' later, Horan."

"Later, Sheer."

Naill facepalmed, slouching his shoulders. "'M the biggest ass in the world," he mumbled to hisself. "I agree te' go get drunk with a group, 'cause last time turned out so well..." His eyes began to swell with tears. He brought his sleeve up to whipe them away. _I doubt Zayn'll wanna come... Li's not a big drinker... Ha-Harry might... _"Shit."

_What if Tomlinson's there?_

_Forget it, Niall. It'll be fine... whoever ends up showing. Forget it._

Niall pushed all of the many distasterful scenarios that could happen [if he and the other lads went to this gathering] from his mind. He refused to let himself remember the dream he had. Refused that there was now a barrier between him and Zayn, that would forever be unbreakable. Refused that Harry was one step closer to winning Louis. Refused that he was three steps back from winning Harry.

_**-17-**_

Liam slugged himself down the quiet walk, heading back toward the university from the pub. Nothing made sense, and everything was foggy. He couldn't walk a straight line - Hell, he could barely even stand, period. After pulling that little stunt - yelling his "innappropriate" cheer, as some of the customers complained - he was immediately removed from the bar. Or, kicked out, if you'd prefer.

"_I'm sexy 'n I know it_...!" he started. "Yeah! I'm sexeh and I know it!" He snapped his fingers, pointing in different directions. "Zayn knows it, too! Oh yeah, that fine ass isn't nearly as straight as he'd like to be...!" He sighed; "Or... at least, I'd like him to be..."

After what felt like an eon, he came up to the giant, steel gates, welded as flowers and vines, walking through them. He headed straight for the building that held his and the other lads classes. He pushed through the heavy doors and skipped toward the elevator.

"Hmm, mmhmm... _I'm got the clap, and I'm givin' it to you! Who wants the clap? I do! I do!" _he sung as he waited for the doors to let him enter - The woman who was sat behind a desk gave him a funny look.

"Pardon me, sir. But... are you drunk?" she asked, concerned.

He twisted around on his toes, swinging his limp arms. "Certainly not!" He shook his head, offened. "I am appalled that you would even _think _to ask that...!" A hand was pressed hard to his chest, and his voice high and playful. It was nothing more than a mere joke.

"Sir, you shouldn't be attending classes while you're-"

He took a deep breath, letting out a loud, obnoxious sigh, pushing through the doors as soon as there was the slightest crack between them. "AH-_HA_~!" he barked as he stepped in, repeatedly prodding his finger against the button that closed the doors. As they were brought closer to each other, he called, mockingly: "TAKE THAT, BIOCH! I GOT AWAY BEFORE YOU COULD CAAAAATCCH MEEEEE!"

The woman sighed, bringing a phone to her ear; "Chairman Cowell; I think there's going to be some trouble coming your way."

As Liam waited for the lift to take him up to level two, his foot tapped out the tune of _Suit & Tie_, whlist he made ridiculous faces in the mirror.

"Ahhh~" he sounded in making a face, hooking his fingers in his mouth, stretching it wide. He started laughing like a little child. "And I said Zayn was an annoying drunk...!"

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a black Sharpie that was hooked to his pants. He shoved the top into his mouth, uncapping it when he jerked his head back. He leaned his forearms on the wall. Looking at himself in the mirror, he traced out his face with the marker.

The left half of his faces' lines were less smudged and smoother. Whereas, the rights' were ruff, and scribbled, seeing as he was alternating between his right and left hands.

"What a masterpiece!" he exclaimed, waving his hand once finishing it. He wrote _LEEYUM_ in big, thick letters, and an arrow pointing toward the horrific drawing. "Bee-yuu-tee-full!" He brought his fingers to his lips, kissing them with an audible sound, then flicking his wrist back.

As the lift finally came to a stop, doors retracting, he skipped out of the stuffy area, hopping to his class. He, Zayn, and Niall all attended most of the same classes.

"THE PAYNIS IS HERE!" He first kicked the door, attempting to open it. Seeing as that wouldn't work because it was latched, he just turned the knob; thus reveling a class of snickering and giggling students. And a very shell-shocked Mr. Malk.

"La-La... LIAM?!" voiced Zayn, in a loud whisper. "Whaa... What's... wrong with... you?"

"Mr. Payne!" hissed their English teatcher, . "As your class mate, Malik, was, you're late as well...! Sit down!"

"Yeesss, Miss Fine Ass!" Liam barked - just like a dirty dog.

"Payne!" she hollared. "You are not usually an abominable student - Why are you acting like this?!"

Liam slugged over to an empty seat directly in front of Zayn, falling into it. "I'm crocked, that's whhyyy!" He hung his arm over the back of the chair, turning himself to look at the deathly confused lad behind him. "'Ello, beautiful," he said with a smile.

"You're what?!"

"Li-Liam... you're... _drunk_?!" Zayn's jaw hung, and his eyes were huge.

Liam gritted hit teeth, flipping back around to face the woman. "You heard me, bitch...!" Practically the whole class shifted in there seats, silently laughing and cheering on the very shitfaced sweetheart.

"Liam Payne! Leave the class, and go directly to the Chairman's office. Immediately!" She pointed toward the door Liam had entered to her right. "You should know better than to get intoxicated and come to class! You are acting extreamly disrespectful...!" She paused, regaining a more calm demeanor. "Not only to me, but to students, as well..."

"Not only to me, but to the students, as well!" Liam mocked, in a valley-girl accent, his lips puckered pouty-like.

Zayn reached over, his hand liting on Liam's shoulder. "Li, babe... Go. You can't-"

He flipped 'round, looking Malik straight in the eyes. "You don't want me here, do you?!" His expression showed an emotion of anger; of desperation; of fear. "Because I lo-?"

Zayn's hand slapped over Liam's giant-drunken-hole, shutting him up. "Shh...! Don't, fucking idiot!" He stood suddenly, pulling Li up by his arm forcefully. He whimpered a high-pitched "ooww".

"I'll take him Chairman Cowell's office, if you'd like, Ms. Scherzinger," Zayn offered - It was more or less just an excuse to discipline Liam himself... And maybe get some time to think.

"Um, I suppose, Malik." She shook her head, waving them the "ok". "Go on."

"Thank you. I'm... really sorry." Zayn dragged Liam along out of the class room, hand still covered over his mouth. Li's tongue slithered out, licking his palm.

"Gross!" He ripped his hand away, reaching the elevator. "You're like a drunken child!" He pressed the down arrow, causing it to glow.

Liam laughed hysterically, grabbing his stomach. "Ahhahaaah~! I'm just like yooouu!" He swung his arms wide, wrapping them around Zayn's waist, hugging the lower half of his body. "Nomnomnom..." he hummed, playfully biting down on the area of Z's crotch.

He flushed, pushing Liam off him. "S-Stop that!" Zayn rubbed the now-damp spot on his jeans. "That's just disgusting..." He noticed Li was slummped in a ball on the ground; Apparently that's where he fell when Zayn shoved him. "Jesus christ, Liam! Get the 'eff up!" He bent down, reaching for the unsually behaved boy.

Liam gripped onto Zayn's forearms, pulling down with all his might. Z lost balance, falling ontop of him, both crashing in a heap on the floor.

"Liam..." Zayn grummbled. "Why...?"

"Because I love you."

Zayn sighed. "Love you, too, Liam." The elevatore door slid open, and Zayn started to push himself up, but just for Liam to cling on to him.

"No you don't."

"Liam, get up. The lift's here-"

"You don't love me so stop teasing me!" he yelled, still trightly wrapped around Zayn.

"I don't know, Liam! I don't know!" He pushed himself out of Liam's grasp, scrambling to his feet. "Liam... I... I do love you..." He stared at his feet, his nose begining to sting. "I do love you... I... just don't know how."

Liam slowly turned himself around, drawing himself to a shaky stand. "I-I'm sorry..."

Zayn turned to Liam, envelpoing him in his arms. "Don't worry, Liam... I'll always love you. Please... don't ever doubt that." He brought his lips to Liam's, planting a quick, love filled peck. It wasn't like one of their many playful snogs they've shared, but it wasn't romantic, neither. It was just... love.

Liam felt his face burn. "O-Okay... I w-won't..."

Zayn sighed, pulling himself away, entering the elevator. "C'mon, Li; You had to come to class shitfaced, so we gotta go talk to Cowell. " He smirked. "You're gonna get a punishment from me later on, too."

Liam's lips turned upward in a gigantic, dirty smirk. "Ohh, can't wait...!"

* * *

**Liam****: Moonlight, you do realize it's virtually impossible to be able to trace yourself in a mirror...? **

**Moonlight****: Yes, Liam, of this I am aware. But it's just a story - a fanFICTION. Anything can happen.**

**Liam****: -_- Yeeeaah... And that's why I just casually carry a Sharpie with me wherever I go...?**

**Moonlight****: Hey, you seem like that kind of person. ;P **

**Harry****: If you've heard that "clap" song before... highfive.**

**Moonlight****: Now, I've got to ask you - reader - a question: I'm going off to my dad's Wednesday, and since circumstances regearding the Internet and computers is different there, the only way I'll be able to update is with my iPod. Soooo, how do I do that? ^^; **

**Do you guys have any suggestions pertaining to free writing apps? If so; I'd love to hear 'em. ^_^ And, if it wouldn't trouble you too much, it'd be nice if you could tell me how **_**you **_**go about doing it (if you post your fanfics with a mobile device... XDD)? I'm sure I could figure it out... But, I don't see anyway to do it using the Mobile FF. *facepalm***

**Niall****: Tank you, guys! All your support and everything is so very much appreciated! (Sorry again for a shitty chapter... Maybe Moon shouldn't write when she's down...?)**

**Moonlight****: That really was bad, huh? GA-! I'M SO TRIED OF THIS SHHIIIZZ!**


	10. 231010

**A/N:**

**Louis****: Well, well; She kept her word. *smirk***

**Niall****: Finally! A well awaited updatin'!"**

**Moonlight****: *sigh* Yes...! Once again: I'm so sorry to keep everyone waiting for so long...! That was unacceptable. Really.**

**Harry****: Really! ;)**

**Zayn****: Hey, thanks again you guys who've faved this fanfic and have kept waiting for so long. It's greatly appreciated by all.**

**Liam****: Quite! Well, uhh... this chapter is rated MA: for... a still-under-the-influence **_**me**_**, language, annnd-**

**Louis****: Waddaya' know! Sexual content. -_-**

**Harry****: Ohh, this one goes between third-person and I, so... exciting stuff. Enjoy the read! *bows***

* * *

_~23/10/10~_

Zayn stepped inside the elevator while Liam clung onto his forearm - seeing as he couldn't very well keep his balance.

"Sing," Liam requested upon the doors shutting as Zayn pushed in the _1FL _button.

"Huh?" Malik blinked, a tad confused as to the suddenness of the demand.

"Sing me a song, Zayner," he repeated in more depth. His head rested on the elder boys' shoulder and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

"Uhh, okay...? What song?"

"Whatever you'd like," he answered with a smile, closing his eyes.

"All... alright..." Zayn cleared his throat and there was a long moment of silence as he searched for a melody to sing. He knew thousands of different songs, so it wasn't at all that he was coming up short. No; He was nervous, and wanted to sing a good one; one that Liam liked, and one that Liam would probably like even more drunk.

He inhaled, and began to sing:

"'_How can ya' just leave me standing_

_Alone in a world that's so cold?_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding?_

_Maybe I'm just like my father; too bold._

_Maybe I'm just like my mother? _

_She's never satisfied. _

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like_

_When doves cry-_'"

But Zayn halted with a start as something caught the corner of his eye: It was made up of black, thin lines, and appeared to have no dimension. And it seemed to be two; one right behind the other.

He franticly turned his head so as to look at it straight on, in hopes of indentifying it as commonplace. He laxed his tence stance as he glared at the doodle. "Liam, what the hell is that?"

Liam slowly opened his brown eyes and saw Zayn's finger pointed toward the self-portrait he had created not too terribly earlier. "Hmm," said he, looking closer, "it appears the models name was 'LEEYUM' - and my, my; what a handsome fellow he was! But, in all-due respect, the artist did have a hand in creating it... Ha! I'm hill-hairy-ass."

Zayn rolled his eyes without amusement. "You do realize this is vandalism?" he noted, licking his thumb then bringing it to the sribbled lines, in attempt to erase it.

"You do realize I'm wasted? Like I give a shit 'bout nothin'," he remarked with a laugh.

The elder lad couldn't help a small smile form upon his plump lips. The lift came to a halt and the doors opened, gaining them an exit. Zayn pulled Liam out behind him with a grip on the lads wrist, whom would usually be assuming the position of the other.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Zayn asked the same young lady that called Liam out for his strange behavior previously, "Chairman Cowell's office is all the way down, correct?"

"Right. Just go straight down that hall until is comes to an end, and his office is on the left." Taking note of the lad the raven headed boy had been dragging along, she commented: "I see the little drunken lad is on his way over. I'll warn the Chairman that you're for sure coming. Good luck, boys."

Zayn smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, begining down the long, empty hallway.

"Ooo-eee, ooo-ah ah, ting-tang, walla-walla bing-bang," Li sang, causing an echo through the hall, "OOO-EEE, OOO-AH AH, TING-TANG WALLA-WALLA BING-BANG-!"

"Zip it, Liam!" Zayn snapped, letting out a loud sigh. "Jesus, you really are a druken child..."

Liam gasped dramatically. "Jesus isn't a drunken child!" Zayn looked back over his shoulder with such a deathly glare, it was impossible to take as a joke; Though, Liam, as well, honestly looked taken aback, and quite dumbfounded. "Shame on you! May God forgive you."

"LIAM! Enough!"

"Goddamnit, boys!" a voice ranged loudly through the corridor from the far end, no doubt it was Chairman Simon Cowell. "Hurry your asses up and get down here! It doesn't take ten mintues to walk a hall!"

Zayn speed up and quickly met Cowell at the outside of his office. "Excuse us, Chairman Cowell," said he, short of breath.

"Yes. Come in." Cowell entered the door, leading the two immature boys to the small desk at the opposite side of the small room. "Take a seat-" he paused, "Malik, and... Payne."

"Right on, old man...!" a still-very-drunken Liam kidded.

The Chairman gave a glare and shook his head. "So, someone decided it'd be fun to go out before 'five o'clock', get wasted, then come to classes and disrupt everyone?"

"Oh, oh. That was me, sir," chimed in Li.

"I know it was, Payne! Stop playing stupid!"

"I'M DRUNK, SIR!"

"SHUT UP, LIAM!"

"Both of you-!" He banged the palm of his hand against the desk he was sat behind. "Be quiet. Now."

Each lad sunk back into their chairs, whilst mumbling their apologies, 'sir'.

"Alright, then. Malik; did you have any part in this other than escorting Mr. Payne down here?"

Zayn hesitated for a moment; _Well, I __**am **__the reason for it... But, I didn't have a part in it... _"Um. Ask Liam that, instead, please."

Simon frowned, then fastened his stare toward the other said boy: "Payne, did Malik have a share in your act of stupidity this day?"

Liam nonchalantly waved his hand. "Nah! 'Course not! He's only gonna break my heart, that's all...!"

Zayn's jaw gaped and Cowell looked completely shaken. "Are you saying that the two of you are a couple?"

Zayn was quick to respond. "No! No, Chairman, sir; He's drunk, remember? No, we are not dating."

He looked Malik straight in the eyes as to come off completely clear and stern: "Mr. Malik; you do realize I couldn't give a _rats ass_ if you two were engaged with one another? That's none of my business. Just tell me if you had a _real_, _physical _part in this."

The boy, cold and trembling with nerves, took a deep breath, "No, Chairman, I did not."

Liam nodded his head dramatically in agreement, though it was of annoyance and sarcasm.

"Okay! That's all I wanted from you. And you were not aware that he was drunk previously, or that he was planning on coming to his classes in this fashion?"

"That is correct, sir. I had no clue."

"Alright, then. Thank you for escorting Sir Payne, you may take your leave," he said, waving toward the door they entered.

Zayn looked to Liam, then Simon, and back again. "L-Liam... Chairman Cowell, sir, would it be alright if I stayed?"

Cowell hesitated, stuttering a bit: "Ah... I-I suppose. Though I see no point in it."

"Zayner, that's sweet of ya', but you should get back to Miss Fine Ass's class." He winked.

Malik sighed, taking a stand. "Okay. I'll talk with you later, Li. Love you." With that, he kissed Liam on the forehead and left.

_**-17-**_

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

_Wow. Louis Tomlinson - the man whom I've had my eyes on for three years. Three... long years. - The only person whose ever played such lovely games with my emotions - is a homosexual - at least bi - and is, somewhat, pretty in to me...! The one and only one I've ever felt anything akin to love for, may love me back. May want to share the same intimacy that I've only dreamed of. May, some day, wish to become my companion. My husba-_

"Styles! You're not a teenaged girl so quit your daydreamin'!" interrupted Mr. Carr. "You only wish you could be inside a teenaged girls' body..."

The class gave a rise of laughter at the inappropriate joke - I, a mere smirk; _If you only knew what I was daydreaming about..._

Alan Carr is a decent English teacher, but with a sense of humor that could only ever land him a job as a collage teacher. _Extreamly _dirty. But, we young, more _mature _adults love that kind of shit.

"Sir Styles, please re-read page 68 aloud for the entire class - since you missed out on it."

"Alright..." I read the page, but I let my mind wonder - kinda a talent of mine.

_So; My husband. The loving father of my-_

Something outside the window to my left catches my eye: It's a dude - nothing out of the norm there. Except, it's Zayn. _What the hell? But... he went straight to classes... I thought...?_

He sits outside in the cold, still-grey afternoon. Under that tree. It's the same tree everytime, too. Having a smoke. Damn fags. They'll be the cause of his death before anything else, I swear.

Me, Niall, and Liam have all tried and failed hopelessly at getting him to stop: Patches; fake cigarettes; showing him pictures and things of what smoking will do to you; simply stealing his pack when he wasn't around, tossing them, then practically stalking him about everywhere to make sure he didn't buy more. Every last one of them has never worked. And he tried, too. Zayn really had tired. But... He's seems in too deep now... and I'm scared for him. We still try. But in more subtle ways, as we now realize Zayn's the only one who has control over it - If he stops, it'll be on his time. I just hope... it'll be soon.

_Zayn... _He looks stressed. He _is _stressed. From... what happened earlier, something is terribly wrong with him. I realize what happened with Niall would be cause for some uneasiness... But he blew up toward the end there... when I mentioned Liam.

What's gone on between them? What could have possibly gone on between last night and now that could be so... drastic?

He must've told him.

_**-17-**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V:**_

_October 23, 2010_

Harry sat sprawled out on the black leather couch in Josh's parents sittingroom.

Josh was a good pal of Niall's, whom was also the drummer in their short-lived band. Since his parents were out of town, of course, he figured he'd host a "small" celebration party for him and the rest of the lads; upon the night they preformed their first (and last) big gig: a preshow at the October Festival, which drew in hundreds of thousands of people over a course of three days - from all over England.

"Tonight was amazayn..." commented Liam as Josh drove him and the rest of the boys' back home to do god knows what.

"Did you just say... 'ama_ZAYN_'?" snickered the beautiful boy whom bared that name.

Liam blushed, adverting his eyes to his lap. "H-Ha, y-yeah. Guess I did..."

"Dude, tat's awesome!" exclaimed Niall with a laugh; "From now on, we say 'ama_zayn_', 'ight?"

The boys' laughed in agreement; Liam still gravely embarrassed.

"Tonight certainly was amazayn, Liam..." carried on Zayn, "The buzz that crowd gave! I've never seen such an audience as that!"

"It _was _brilliant."

"Flucking AWESOME!"

"It was _siiiiccck_!"

"Dudes; It. Was. Bomb...!" Josh finished off the easygoing comments [that were only small expressions of each of the lads' feelings of the night].

"Totally! And guys: Did you _notice _how many hot girls there were?! And they were all over us like cleaner fish on a whale!"

The boys' were a bit taken aback; "Interesting metaphor-"

"I must say, though: save for Josh, you guys' didn't seem to pumped about the ladies."

"Harry!" Josh looked over his shoulder, dumbfounded; "That one had you sign her _boob_!"

"YEAH. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN STAMMER!" followed Zayn in a high, comical tone.

The curly-haired, pretty boy gave a laugh, shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, well... I don't know," followed by a nervous grin.

"It's like you're all gay or somethin'..." ladies' man Malik teased.

The three boys laughed uncomfortably. If only Zayn would have known that one _was_ gay, another asexual, and the most vital to his own well-being; bi.

Harry was wasted - as was everyone else at the party (save wallflower Liam Payne); Which included a shit load of people only Josh was acquainted, and two girls of whom he invited were new founded and short-lasted groupies of them that he had met that night - one of whom he laid, that night.

"What a fun night, eh, Niall?" Harry mumbled to his half-asleep friend sat across the room.

"Funest... ever," he replied, barely audible.

Harry chuckled at the responce and in the way he said it. "I'm gonna take a piss..." he said simply to say something.

"... Ah... all-wrighht..." the underaged boy whipped his wrist in attempt to wave, "Yuu... take, pee-pee... Har..." As Harry dizzily stood, and stumbled past Ni, he grabbed his wrist, spatting: "I... love... youu, Harry..."

He smiled; teeth, dimples, and all. "Love you, too, Nialler..." He pated his head and continued to the washroom.

Once Harry was out of hear-shot, the exhausted boy gave to a loud, annoyed sigh; "Agh-! No... n-not, thaa waay, Ha-Harry... I'm in..." he lowed his tone to a hushed whisper, "I'm in love with you." And he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Harry walked about the unfamiliar home until deciding he hadn't gotten anywhere, and walked to the back sliding-glass doors, which led outside to a large yard and a pool; where most the party had been going on that night.

He looked about for Josh or Liam or _someone_.

"Yo, Har! Decided to join the party?" hollared Josh from across the pool.

Harry blinked, looking around trying to spot where the voice was coming from. Upon sighting him, he answered: "Um, no. Where's your toilet?" He struggled to yell over the ruckus of blaring music and drunken teenagers. Thank god Josh lived out in the boonies, where his nearest neighbor was about three miles away; Otherwise, the cops would have been there, and the party over, a long time ago.

Josh shook his head playfully as he made his way over to the lad. "Toilet? Really?"

"Y-Yeah. Really... I have to piss, is that okay?" he remarked with the slightest bit of sass.

Josh lead him inside and pointed down a hallway; "The first door to the left is a loo. Then at the end to the right is the master, which has a washroom you can use, too. Okay? Don't think you can get loss? Good."

He turned to resume his drinking and smoking and celebrating. "Wait, Josh. Where the hell is Liam and Zayn? Have you seen them?"

"Um, Zayn... I don't know... I saw him go off with a bird... somewhere... But Liam, I have no clue." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Harry frowned, but nodded. "O-Okay... Thanks."

"Yup."

_Zayn isn't seriously getting laid in one of these rooms, his he? Or... Liam...? No way..._

He started down the hall, turning left to a white, closed door. Harry turned the knob - and seeing as it wasn't locked - pushed the door open, to a fat bloke sat on the pot, some kind of porn magazine held in his plump hands. "Dude. _Knock_?" he remarked raising his brows.

"Sorry, man." Harry pulled the door shut fast, mumbling; "How 'bout locking, ya' fat, dirty bastard..."

He paced hurriedly to the end of the corridor, as his pee was becoming unbearable to hold any longer.

He placed his ear against the door as he tapped it several times. No sound came from inside the room so he let himself entry. He walked past the large bed, which must've usually occupied Josh's parents, to - once more - a latched door. Light gleaming from under it, and you could hear the rumbling of the fan.

Harry sighed, and just as he was about to take a piss in a small trashbin he spotted- "Ahhh... Z-Zayn..."

He practically bashed his head in when franticly trying to get his ear against the door. His eyes were as big as saucers, and he strained his hearing. _Holy shit...!_

"Oohhh... Z-Z-Zzaaynn..."

"Oh... oh my _god_...!" Harry dropped to the floor in attempt to peak in through the crack, as... that was a mans voice. Of course he couldn't see anything, though, the slit being far too small. _Crap! I need to see what's going on in there-! _

He looked up and saw light immuminating from the knob itself. _A knob made for a skeleton key...? _He smirked. _How convenient..._

He sat up on his knees, placing his eye in front of the small hole and what he saw, he won't ever forget.

"Ah-ah-ah, Za-Zayn!" Liam groaned quietly as he pumped his own member furiously. Never had Harry imagined he'd ever mistaken someone having sex, and someone masturbating - But, Liam must have an ama_zayn_ imagination.

Liam was laid out upon the bathroom floor, eyes tightly screwed, mouth agape, chest moving quickly. Both his hands had firm holds on his penis; his left around the head - right, bace. He pounded himself with such force, Harry thought it appeared almost painful. His face - his _body _- was deep in red and looked hot to the touch, and the dampness of sweat made him shine in the fluorescent lights.

He was in pure bliss. It seemed as if he really was being screwed by Zayn Malik - the man he loved so dearly.

Harry sat and watched as Liam called out the same name, and watched when Liam screamed at the orgasm his own hands gave him; his semen dirting his bare thighs and stomach.

He sat and watched as Liam picked himself up and pulled on his clothing; and sat and listened as he sobbed and cursed himself. He was to be "ashamed of himself", and "never forgiven". He would never have Zayn, "the one he loved" so why should he "torture himself in such an unbecoming and despicable manor?"

Harry listened as Liam poured his heart out to no one at all. And would let him believe it was to no one at all, for three years.

* * *

**Moonlight****: *phew* I hope you liked that one... I worked very hard on it. I... I think I like how that the last... um, **_**part**_** came out (whole flashback-type thing).**

**Liam****: That... um, was certainly, dramatic.**

**Moonlight****: Exactly what I was going for!... Hmm, I made Josh kind of an ass in this... I have no idea why. *shrugs***

**Louis****: Ah...! Ah!**

**Zayn****: What, Lou?**

**Louis****: ...AH!**

**Moonlight****: WHAT?!**

**Louis****: I didn't even get **_**mentioned **_**in that chapter! Isn't this fanfic supposed to be about me?! Hence; **_**"17"**_**.**

**Moonlight****: Yes, you did! Harry's daydreaming about you!**

**Louis****: Gah! Who _cares_ what Harry's daydreaming about?!**

**Moonlight****: -_-... *slaps* Shut up, Louis.**

**Louis****: *fake crys* OW!**

**Zayn****: Ehh... well, thanks for reading, Lovely! Really hope you enjoyed it. Hope it was worth the wait. ^^; Heh... Nothing's worth the wait by this point...**

_**When Doves Cry **_**- Prince. (He's the best - needed at least **_**one **_**reference is this story...!)**


	11. Crys and Laughter

**Moonlight****: Jesus, guys... I... I just don't know what to say... *shakes head in disapproval***

**Louis****: Maybe that you're a jackass who is too lazy to sit on your fat arse and type some pity little story on your computer? Or even your phone?**

**Harry****: Hey, look, Lou - You have your own part in this chapter.**

**Louis****: :D I do?! *reads*... That's it?**

**Moonlight****: What?**

**Louis****: That's... like... THREE FRIGGIN' SENTENCES! WHAT THE HELL?! D:**

**Moonlight****: -_- Oh, for god's sake, Louis! Listen; the reason I haven't hardly really had you in this fic so far is because I love you too much... and I'm so afraid I won't do your great character justice. You are like the main character, though, and... it's like your an extra. I need to work on that.**

**Louis****: I'll say.**

**Moonlight****: Asshole. *sigh* Guys, once again I'm sorry about the ridiculously late posting. Just... from now on, think of me as one of those... wishy-washy 'updaters' and... expect the worse. ^^; **

**Niall****: Real quick; Rating M. Third-person. Enjoy...!**

* * *

_~Crys and Laughter~_

"Harry Styles' phooonne..." Louis grinned widely. "How lucky am I? 'The luckiest bastard in the world.' "

Tomlinson sat reclined in his usual seat, feet elevated upon the desk. He laughed at hisself; "Damnit, if I'm not funny..."

He scrolled through the messages he sent to Harry via Harry's own phone (Harry, Malik's). As he re-read his own texts and that of with Styles', he finally got pass to a correspondent between Harry and Zayn;

_"I'm sure Lou would loooooove to see you"? "Sassy and sexy as can be." "Gonna go talk to Lou, again!"_

Louis took pause, looking up away from the phone, frowning slightly, though a small smirk formed his thin lips. Louis resumed focus on the cell phone and pressed the Back button, searching through for Harry and another contact's texts. He saw Niall's and pushed in Enter.

He read the first message on the screen, thus being the last one sent;

_"Love ya', man. Thanks for having my back."_

_Next._

_"Sounds like true love to me; Give a hug, give an erection."_

_Oh my-_

_"He hugged me and I got an 'effing boner!"_

_"YOU'VE GOTTA DATE!" "He's three years older than you!" "I think I'm dead." _

_"I'm going to talk to Lou, I'm gonna actually talk to him. OMG!"_

Louis pressed End swiftly, shoving the device into his front pocket. "Holy hell... This kid really... _really _likes me..."

He sat for a moment, contemplating. Then, a sudden emotion taking him over, he threw a fist into the air, yelling;

"SCORE!"

_**-17-**_

The dark, young man sat under beneath his tree, a half-finished cigarette hanging out of his mouth, streams of smoke floating up toward the clouds.

His usually bright, hazle eyes seemed as dark as coal. He had no real expression. If passer-byes didn't know any better, they may have speculated he was dead: Never seemed to blink, mouth hung limply. There had been hardly any moment whatsoever; you could barely notice his chest moving with each small breath.

Out of his peripheral vision he caught a glance of Harry in the upper window of the building straight across the small lake. Though he takes little action. Too numb with nerves and his thoughts to do anything about it. Not like it really mattered, anyways.

When it came down to it, nothing was really worth a shit.

Niall giving Zayn a handjob after getting drunk, because of Niall's despondency for the fact he's in love with one of his best firends who's 'head over heels' for another man; that wasn't worth a shit.

Or that Zayn's closest friend is in love with him. That he went and - being the purest 19 year-old you'll ever meet - got completely wasted at 10 o'clock in the morning. None of that was worth a shit, neither.

"Jesus..." Zayn mumbled, finally showing a sign of living. "How in hell has things gotten to this...?"

"Gotten to what, Zayn?"

Zayn flipped round, looking the blond haired boy straight in his bright, blue eyes. "What the fuck is with everyone sneeking up on me?" he spat, rather coolly.

Niall stepped closer toward the water of the lake, bending down and running his bare finger through the icy liquid. "Zayn..." he began.

After a moments pause, Zayn snapped, belligerently; "What, Niall? Spit it the fuck out."

The poor boys' eyes begun to sting with tears. "I'm so sorry, Zayn..."

Zayn looked off, a bit ashamed of hisself. "What for? You haven't done a thing-"

"Yes. Yes I have. You don't need to pretend you don't know..."

Zayn's eyes widen. _Has... has he remembered? _"Don't know what, Niall?"

Niall let out a sigh, trying to gather some kind of boldness. "You heared me screaming out yer' name this morning, didn't you? You knew tat my dream was about you, don't you?"

Zayn involyntarily sighed a quiet "oh" - obviously sounded of relief. He shook other thoughts from his mind now, and reached toward Niall; pulling the smaller lad back onto his butt, clasping tightly onto his clammy hand - Though Horan still making a point to look in the opposite direction of Malik.

"I _did. _And y'know what, Niall? I don't mind _one _bit."

Niall looked back toward the other boy, eyes big and broad; brow knitted. His face was flushed from tears, as it was also wet along with snot. "Huuh...?"

Zayn drew himself closer, and wrapped his arms around Niall, holding him in a brotherly embrace. "Nialler, man, I love you. I _love you_. We've _all_ been around one another for the past three years - in fact, I honestly don't think more than a week has gone by when one of us might've been separated. That's probably _at least _two and a half full years I've had to spend with you pricks."

Niall chuckled, Zayn continued;

"And you wanna know what we've all gained from that? _Unconditional_ love. There couldn't be a thing in this world that one of us could do, that would make another stop loving us. Finding out you were gay was... quite the shocker. But we all still love you. I smoke- I'm killing myself - yet, you all still care for me. Harry's... Well, he's a little stange. But we love him none the less, right?"

Niall laughed heartily, that big, crooked smile returning to his reddened face. "Of course."

"And I know _just how much_ you love Harry, Niall." Zayn poked him on the chest. "I know that you don't have feelings for me. That's just common sense. Niall, I _did _hear you scream out my name this morning, I was indeed taken aback, but you know what Liam did? He _laughed_. The bastard laughed!"

Zayn had been smiling this entire time, trying to lighten all of this horrible predicament, but now he was frowning, as he continued.

"He laughed, and that helped soften the blow." _It would've been a lot softer hadn't I recalled every goddamn thing... _"It softened the blow... that really wasn't that powerful to begin with."

"Are... are you sure you're all right?" Niall wondered, with obvious genuine worry in his tone.

"I'm perfectly all right, Niall. How about you?" He smiled a small, kindly one.

"Wonderful."

Niall threw himself hard upon Zayn, hugging him tightly has his head buried into the crook of Z's neck. "I love you so much, Zayn. You certainly are ama_zayn_."

Zayn's body was wracked with a sob, but Niall took it as a chuckle. "Love you, too, Niall. Love you much."

_Had I not... Had I not gone with Niall... Everything would be the exact same as it was only yesterday. Had I not gotten drunk, I wouldn't have ever, done... __**that**__. Had I taken him back to his dorm. Had I not remembered... Had I not made Liam say what he was hesitant to speak... _

_It'd all be the same. __**Exactly**__ the same._

_**-17-**_

_Hmm... Niall?_

Harry now [after re-reading the paragraph of his English book - which he still didn't listen to even his own voice] sat in his chair; often his eyes dotting over to the window, intently observing his friend - whom had been so shaken earlier.

He'd noticed Niall exit his dormatory, at first walking about aimlessly - Until Niall had spotted Zayn sat next to that tree. Harry continued watching as Niall became closer and closer to Zayn.

The curious curly-headed boy couldn't make out what was being said, but he did notice Niall begin to sob as he crouched next to the lake, his entire body shaking as he was probably holding in the loud cries.

This tugged at Harry's heart, and he finally adverted his eyes, which had themselves began to tear.

_What's going on? Oh, holy hell... This is impossible! Did... did Niall remember, maybe? Oh, dear lord... What if...? What if Niall has __**real **__feelings for Zayn? _Harry let out a quiet sigh, resting his head upon his hand. _Why do I __**always **__have to be, like, the __butt-end__ of things? _He rubbed his left temple with the thumb of the hand on which held his head.

He's eyes flashed again over outside toward the tree next to the lake. Zayn was now hugging Niall, whom was smiling and laughing a bit. Harry frowned. _What the hell is wrong with people? I swear... it's like they've gotten their periods._

* * *

**Moonlight****: So... I don't upload for... forever, and I give you **_**this**_**. THE WHOLE THING IS LIKE THREE FRIGGIN' SENTENCES! *sigh* Sorry, guys... As usual, not too happy with the outcome. -_-**

**Zayn****: Either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter... Regardless of it's ****suckiness****. ;3**

**Moonlight****: Lou! Lou, Louis. Lou-**

**Louis****: YES?!**

**Moonlight****: So, I was readin' Sherrrrlock Holmes, and... guess what?**

**Louis****: Watson and Holmes kissed?**

**Moonlight****: THEY MADE MENTION OF DONCOSTER! HA~! :B**

**Louis****: That's **_**crazy**_** insane. -_-**

**Niall****: Thanks again, guys...! 3**


End file.
